Threesome
by catwoman981
Summary: Maureen has a huge offer for Mark...and more. PostRent
1. Please, Mark

_**A/N: Only to be contained if people like it...**_

_**Catwoman981 presents: "Threesome"-The Mark/MoJo story **_

_December 21, 1991, 7 pm Eastern Standard Time _

"Hey, Mark," Maureen said, sitting across from Mark at a table at the Life Café.

"Why did you ask me here?" Mark asked, not up to talking at the moment. Mark had just broken up with his recent girlfriend, Eliza because of her coquettishness. Maureen wanted to fix that, as she saw him lay his head in his arm.

"You see, Mark," Maureen didn't know where to start, since this was a _huge_ offer she had planned, "I want you back."

Mark raised his head in a heartbeat. Was it true? Did Maureen really _want _him back in her life? Was he getting another chance?

"You what?"

"I want you back."

Mark was overjoyed. I could feel his heart pounding. I felt a cloud came down and scooped him up into the high heavens. Maureen Johnson wanted him back. Until, someone else entered his mind-

"What about Joanne?"

"What about her?"

"Well...what's she going to say when you tell her?"

"She'll be fine with it!"

"Maureen, you're breaking up with her, and you think she'll-"

"Wait! You think of breaking up with her? You're so funny!"

"But you said-"

"I _said_ I wanted you back. I _didn't _say I was letting go of Joanne."

"So..."

"So...you're moving in with me _and _Joanne."

Mark's heart fell at that moment. He fell from his cloud at that moment. She still wanted Joanne. But, she said she wanted him back.

"I still love you, Mark. Do you still love me?"

Mark had to confess. He _did _still love Maureen. Maybe that's why all of his other relationships fell like flies. Maureen was the one who got Mark out of his shell, and took him deep. He wanted her. He needed her. No doubt about that.

"Yes, I do still love you. But, what's Joanne going to think about me moving in. And Roger?"

"She's not going to mind. And what about Roger? Do you two have a _thing_ going on?"

"NO!"

"I was just joking! Please, Mark! Pretty please!"

Maureen was down on her knees at this moment. She really wanted Mark to move in. She was literally on her knees, begging Mark. Mark liked this. He liked her. He loved her.

"Ok, Maureen, I'll move in,"

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Maureen grabbed Mark, hugging and kissing him.

Mark didn't know what he getting himself into...neither did Joanne...

_To be continued... (maybe)_


	2. A New Roommate

**_A/N: Ok...Wow. So you people REALLY want more, huh? Fine with me! Here you go:_**

**Chapter 2: A new roommate **

"Are you sure about this?" Roger asked, watching Mark pack his suitcase as he leaned against the wall, next to Mark's small mirror. Mark smirked at the concerned musician.

"Of course I'm sure. Maureen wants me back in her life," Mark said, folding his blue-and-red sweater, and putting it in the suitcase.

"Yeah, well...what about the big lady herself," Mimi commented, standing in the doorway of Mark's bedroom.

"I wouldn't worry about Joanne. We're friends."

"Until she finds out you're moving in," Collins responded, sitting on the edge of Mark's bed. "Are you sure it's alright if I stay in your room, Mark?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it was my idea. Now you won't have to sleep on the couch anymore," Mark told, putting his last shirt in his suitcase before zipping it up.

Roger, Mimi and Collins watch Mark struggle to get his heavy suitcase out of his room, and into the living room. Once his suitcase was there, he put on his coat and scarf.

"Here," Roger said, holding Mark's camera, "No place is home without this."

Mark gently grabbed his camera from the hands of his best friend. Mark was _leaving_ the loft...

No more projector. No more Roger staying up for him because of late filming. No more complaining about buzzline. No 'Mark won't have sex' jokes. No more camera lying around. How was Joanne going to survive?

"Well, I'm off," Mark said, already to go.

"Take care, boy," Collins said, hugging Mark.

"Call when you get there," Mimi told him.

"Try and get Joanne into bed while you're there," Roger suggested.

"Yeah, thanks," Mark said, sarcastically.

"Just kidding," Roger said, embracing Mark, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too. Don't worry. Maureen's place is only ten minutes away!"

Once everyone was done, Mark tried to open the door, grab his suitcase, and hold his camera; all at once.

"Maybe you should call Maureen," Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will."

Mark took out his cell phone, and dialed Maureen's number.

"Hello?"

"Maureen? It's Mark."

"Hey, baby! Are you on your way?"

"Well...sort of. I need help with my suitcase."

"Oh, ok. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

"Love you, pookie. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Maureen was down in only a couple minutes. She grabbed Mark's camera, and made sure it wouldn't fall.

"Are you all ok with this? Mark moving in with Joanne and me?" Maureen asked, feeling like she was "stealing" him.

"It's Mark's choice," Collins told.

"Yeah, we just want him happy," Mimi said.

"Roger, are you okay with it?" Maureen asked, not hearing a reply from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Maureen grinned.

"Ok, pookie! Let's go."

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Maureen shouted, coming into her and Joanne's appartment.

Mark looked around. It was nicer than the loft. There was heat, and it wasn't dirty.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Where's Joanne?"

"She's dealing with some stupid client. She won't be home 'till later."

"You get lonely?"

"Yeah."

Mark took off his coat and scarf, and set them on the counter. Maureen didn't seem to mind his carelessness, incase she did the same thing. Mark let himself fall into the black-leather couch. He laid there on his back when Maureen fell on top of him.

"This is what I missed the most," Mark said.

"What?" Maureen said, nuzzling his face.

"Being close to you."

"I must confess...I missed you too. See? This can work."

"I hope so."

Maureen kissed her re-born boyfriend. It was nice. That was the one thing Maureen loved the most: Mark's sweet, innocent kisses. As their kissing became more intense, Maureen moved her kisses to Mark's neck. Nuzzling him, Maureen started to unbutton his shirt down, when suddenly-

"Maureen!" It was Joanne, who had silently unlocked the door, and walked in. There she was, in the doorway, stunned.

"Hey, pookie," Maureen said, lifting her head from Mark's neck.

"Who is that? Mark?"

"Hi, Jo," Mark said, trying to button back up his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Maureen quickly got off of Mark, "I can explain."

"You better," Joanne warned.

Maureen took a minute to speak, getting herself ready to tell Joanne the big news.

"Ok...Mark's moving in."

Joanne was dead-silent for a couple of seconds before she responded.

"What was that?"

"Mark's living here now...with us."

"Why? Did Roger and Mimi kick him out?"

"No!" Mark defended himself.

"Then why are you here?"

"You sure know how to make a _man_ feel welcomed," Mark said.

Maureen smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Mark and I are back together."

Joanne then rolled her eyes. Maureen was up to something. Might as well beat her to the punch.

"Than why am _I_ here?"

"Because I'm with you too."

Joanne gave her a glare look. An angry glare look. The look Maureen hated.

"You can't be with both of us."

"Why not!"

"Because it doesn't work that way! You have a partner...not partners."

"You know I don't play by the rules."

Joanne, in fury, started throwing out words.

"I can't believe you invited Mark to stay here without my permission! We both live here you know!"

Maureen was feeling the anger too. Who was Joanne to judge her motives?

"Yeah, well...You're never home! I gave up so much for you, but you gave nothing for me! At least I can spend my evenings with someone!"

"Oh, yeah Maureen! It's alway about you!"

"You can't be-"

"HEY!" Mark shouted in. "Forget it! This was a mistake. I'm leaving."

"Mark, I-" Maureen tried to explain, "Please-uh, don't leave, I-"

Joanne watched Mark started to put on his coat. Looking at disappointed Mark, and teary-eyed Maureen, Joanne saw how much the once-lovers missed each other. Maybe...it was ok to break the rules. Why not? That was what being Bohemian was all about.

"Mark..." Joanne said, watching Mark grab his suitcase. "Don't leave. Please stay."

"But you and Maureen just-"

"That wasn't fair to you. I guess I deserved it because I haven't really been around. But, you bring good company to Maureen."

"I guess."

"Please stay, Mark... please stay," Maureen begged.

Mark looked at the two Lesbos. Could they all handle it? Only time would tell.

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Yay!" Maureen shouted.

"Good," Joanne smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Collies," Mimi said, peaking into Mark's (Now Collins') room.

"Hey, Meems. I was getting situated."

"Good. Roger and I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"Mimi, you didn't come here for me."

"Sorry. I'm use to coming in and tuking Mark in before he goes to bed."

"He's not a kid."

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure Mark is getting plenty of attention from Mo."

"I hope so."

As Mimi started to leave, Collins stopped her.

"How does Roger feel? Did he send you here?"

"He just hopes that Maureen doesn't hurt Mark again. And...no. He didn't."

"Ok. Good night, Meems."

"Good night, honey."

* * *

"So, Mark...I guess I'll set the couch up for you," Joanne offered.

"Thank, I-"

"What's wrong with you, Josie," Maureen stepped in, "Mark's _living _here, not visiting."

Joanne and Mark looked at each other and back at Maureen.

"So...where is he going to sleep?"

"With us."

Both Mark and Joanne's eyes widened.

"Say again? Sleep with _us_?"

"Yeah."

"In our _bed_?"

"Yep!"

"Good God, Maureen."

"What's wrong?"

"HE'S A BOY!"

"So?"

"I'M A LESBIAN! It doesn't work that way!"

"What about breaking the rules? Remember?

"Honeybear, you have completely lost it."

"Have I?"

Mark knew by then, he should step in.

"Look, Mo...I don't mine if I-"

"No, Mark! You are our new roommate and you deserve a bed...right Joanne?"

Joanne shook her head. This was pathetic...but what choice did she have?

"Ok, Mo...Mark can sleep in our bed for this _one_ night. And tomorrow, we'll go buy him a bed and put it in the storage room."

"Oh, thank you, pookie!" Maureen said, embracing Joanne very tightly.

"Yeah...sure."

* * *

"Okay...should Marky be in the middle?" Maureen asked.

"Just put him anywhere, Maureen," Joanne pouted, not really believing what she just said.

"What do you think, Marky?"

"It doesn't matter."

"FIRST ONE IN GETS MIDDLE!" Maureen shouted.

Maureen then jumped on to the bed. She saw Mark and Joanne just stare at her.

"Well...come on, my pookies! I'm not getting any hornier-I'm mean, younger."

Joanne and Mark looked at each other. It felt weird. A boy and a lesbian in the same bed. But, it was for Maureen. Who could argue with that? Mark gentle sat on the bed, putting his feet under the covers. Joanne did the same thing, only she didn't put her feet under the covers.

"Well, this is...cozy," Maureen teased, putting her arms around her nervous "partners'" shoulders.

Mark just looked at the window, while Joanne looked straight with her arms folded.

"Good night," Maureen said.

"Night," Mark and Joanne said.

Lights went off...

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"Maureen pinched me."

"Did not."

"You did too."

"What's going on?"

"Ask your, Honeybear."

"Maureen..."

"It's wasn't me, I swear."

"Yeah sure."

"I swear!"

"So, it was Angel's ghost than?"

"Shut up, Mark."

"You shut up, Mo."

"No you."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up, or I'll-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Sorry."


	3. The First Day

**Chapter 3: The First Day **

It was a long and very uncomfortable night. When morning came, Joanne woke to feel a pair of arms around her waist. She was shocked at who it was-

"MARK! " Joanne yelled feeling disguised about a _man_ cuddling with her. "Mark! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Look at you."

"What about me?"

"You're fucking _cuddling_ with me!"

"Sorry."

Joanne shoved Mark away from her. When she got out of bed, Mark followed.

"I get bathroom first, Cohen," the Lawyer warned.

"Got it."

After Joanne was done, Mark had his clothes ready as he went into the bathroom.

"Don't leave too much hair," Joanne warned the filmmaker.

"Sure."

When Mark was done and dressed, he saw Joanne in the kitchen.

"How do you like your Coffee?"

"Black."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it's stronger that way."

"Alright, but money is no problem here, Mark. If you want something more, let me know."

"Ah, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"You were actually being nice to me."

"Well...if you left a lot of hair in there, you won't see my nice side."

"I got you, Joanne."

"Good, Cohen."

"Well, I got to work."

"Where?"

"Buzzline."

"You went back?"

"Yeah, I finished my film, and Alexi begged me to come back."

"I thought you hated that job."

"Well, we need money."

"Whatever. How do you like your eggs?"

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact...I am."

"Well, in that case...scrabbled."

"That, I can do."

Once Breakfast was done, it was 9:00 am.

"What's Maureen going to do?"

"Sleep."

"All day?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"She's a lazy bitch, that's why."

"Okay."

* * *

Mark went to work at Buzzline, while Joanne went to visit her client. It was along and awkard day.

"Hey, Mark," Mark's work friend, Evadne greeted him at his desk.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You look...pale."

"I'm always pale."

"Mark..."

"I'm sorry, it's just...you remember my ex-girlfriend, right?"

"The diva?"

"Yeah. She asked me to move in with her."

"You two are back together?"

"Apparently."

"How did Joanne feel? About the breakup?"

"What breakup? They're still together."

"But you said..."

"It's a threesome."

Evadne's brown eyes went large. What was her good friend up to?

"You three are _sleeping_ together?"

"NO!"

"Well...you said it's a threesome."

"I meant that...she's seeing...both of us."

"Mark..."

"What?"

Evadne smirked as she walked behind his chair, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're too good for this. I know Eliza hurt you but-"

"That's not the point! I still love Maureen."

"But does she love you, the way you want to be loved?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's taking advantage of you! She's fun and all, but..."

"You've only met my friends once, Evie. You don't know."

"Just listen to me: You need a place and a girl all for yourself...not for anyone else."

With that, Evadne went back to her own room. Mark sat there, thinking about what Evadne said. Was she right?

* * *

"Maureen! I'm home!" Mark yelled, as he walked into ther appartment. Home? Why did he say that? "Maureen?"

Mark looked around for his girlfrie...friend. He looked in the bedroom, and was in awe.

"Maureen!" Mark said, seeing her kissing another girl.

"Mark!" Maureen yelled, pushing the girl's lips away.

Mark rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. A couple of moments later, Maureen came out, dragging the other girl by her arm, and took her to the door.

"Bye, Elsa," Maureen said, watching the girl leave. When she was gone, Maureen saw Mark glaring at her. "What?"

Mark smirked. An angry smirk. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have me _and_ Joanne...and it's still not enough!"

"Mark, please..."

"No! Maureen, are you sure you still love me?"

"Of course I do, baby."

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Why?"

"Because...one, you're still with Joanne-"

"I love both of you."

"Two, you're still cheating-"

"I'm a whore."

"And three...you fucking pinched me last night."

"Get over yourself."

"Get over myself? Joanne says the same thing all the time!"

"And you wonder why! God, you...you...just-"

"Is everything okay?" Joanne asked, coming in.

Mark and Maureen pulled themselves together. Mark had thought long and hard all day. He needed to move out. This was too much. This wasn't going to work out.

"Everything's fine, pookie...right, pookie?" Maureen tried to convince.

Joanne stared ar Mark. He just stood there. Silent. He had to tell Joanne something.

"Look Jo...I have something I have to say-"

"Me too. Look, Mark...I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Here-" Joanne handed Mark a piece of paper.

"You bought me a bed?"

"Yeah. It's not going to be delievered until tomorrow. So...you'll have to spend one more night in our bed. Is that okay?"

Mark looked at the women. Joanne was really going through with this? Why? He was getting ready to tell how he really felt...but now. He would feel too bad. Maybe...another chance?

"That's fine. Thanks."

"Good...oh, uh...Roger and Mimi invited us to the Life Cafe tonight for dinner."

"Sounds great!" Maureen exclaimed.

* * *

Mark wanted to tell Joanne about Maureen and Elsa, but she and Joanne seemed so happy. He felt...left out. Maybe Evadne was right. Maybe Roger was right. Maybe this was mistake. He didn't know.

When he, Maureen and Joanne arrived at the Life Cafe, they saw Roger, Mimi and Collins already sitting.

"HEY LESBOS! OVER HERE!" Roger called.

The three headed to the table. They saw a fourth person there.

"Who's this?" Maureen asked. He was Latino.

"Uh, this is Tucker. He's, uh kind of my, uh, new...boyfriend."

"Oh, Collies! That's great!" Maureen said, sitting down, "Welcome to the Bohos!"

"Thank you," Tucker smiled.

"So, how are things with you guys?" Mimi asked.

"Fine," they all said.

During dinner, once more, Mark was left out. Roger & Mimi, Maureen & Joanne (despite what Maureen says about them) and now Collins had someone. What was wrong with him? Why is always alone? It wasn't fair. Not at all. When the order came, Mark couldn't control himself.

"Look I gotta go," Mark, getting up.

"Where? We're just about to eat," Mimi said.

"I know, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going back hom-I'm going to the appartment."

Mark then walked off. Everything looked at each other. The person who got up to chase was Roger. The rocker followed the fimmaker.

"Mark! Get back here!"

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"It's just..."

"It is Maureen?"

"Maybe."

"Mark...if this is too hard, you should move out. We'll be happy to take you back."

"That's not the point! I want more than that. I want love...devotion...trust...I want-"

"A girlfriend."

Mark's eyes started getting teary. That's what he wanted. But, he couldn't tell anyone...everything was too confusing.

"I'm fine. I'm gotta go back to Maureen's...okay?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

That night, Mark fell alseep, crying, on the couch. When Maureen and Joanne got home, they didn't bother to wake him up...though Maureen really want to. This was a rough first day...and, it was only going to get _worse_...


	4. No Breaks and Heartaches

********

A/N: Alright...now I feel bad. I'll give this another chance! I was liking this too! I'm sorry if I disappointed people before!! I WASN'T planning on this, but here you go:

**Here's the REAL chapter four:**

"Mark?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mark...Wake up!"

Mark looked up to see Maureen, crying.

"W-What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Why are you up?"

"Joanne left."

Mark's eyes widened as he rose up to sit. "What? What do you mean she left."

"She's found out..."

"About what?"

"Elsa."

"Oh, Maureen."

The crying diva sat next to Mark on the couch. He held her as she sobbed in his arms.

"Maureen...I swear, I didn't tell her."

"I know you didn't. I did."

Mark looked down at her.

"You did? Why?"

"Because you were right."

Maureen kissed Mark's fingers. They were small, gentle fingers. She went from his thumb to his pinky. She made her way up his arm, to his shoulders, to his neck and finally to his mouth. In no time they were making out. When Mark felt her hands going down his stomach, he stopped-

"Mau-Maureen..."

"What?"

"Is this right?"

"What's right?"

"This..."

Maureen gazed Mark. She couldn't believe it. Mark would always complain about how "horny" he was, and now...he didn't want it?

"Mark? Joanne left."

"What if she comes back?"

"She won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please, Mark...don't stop this. Not now."

As badly as Mark wanted it, he couldn't help but think of Joanne...if she walked in or something. But, as usual, he was a sucker for Maureen Johnson.

"Alright...let's do it."

"YAY!"

Maureen jumped off the couch, and pulled Mark into the bedroom. The night was full of pleaure Mark had not felt in such a long time...

* * *

Mark and Maureen stayed in bed all morning, snuggling under the covers, nude. It was nice feeling this old feeling they use to have. As they continued, Mark's cell phone went on-

"Shit!" he said.

He grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark! It's Evadne."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch or something with me."

"Uh, sure...that's sounds great."

"Great! See you around...two?"

"No problem."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After Mark hung up the phone, he and Maureen went back to their "business." Suddenly, another voice came-

"Maureen?" It was...Joanne.

"Oh, fuck," Maureen whispered.

Mark then jumped from the bed, and ran into the closet right before Joanne entered. She was in awe.

"Ah, Maureen...why are you naked?"

"I was hot last night."

"It was freezing last night..."

"Well, to me it wasn't...what are you doing here?"

"I felt bad. You told me the truth and I went off on you, and I sorry."

"Oh, pookie...you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that cheated."

"Yeah, but at least you were honest. I should've encouraged that more. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me first."

"I do."

"Me too."

The two Lesbians finally kissed and made up. As they smiled, Joanne spoke.

"Honeybear, would you like to go to a work lunch with me?"

"What time?"

"Two o'clock?"

"Sure! That sounds great! But, can I get dressed first?"

"Sure, I need to too."

Joanne went over to the closet. Right before she opened it, Maureen gasped-

"JOANNE, NO!!"

"What's it is?"

"You can't-I mean...don't-I...just-"

"Is someone in here?"

"Uh, I-"

"Maureen..."

Joanne opened the door. No one. Just clothes. Good grief.

* * *

Once they were done getting dressed, Joanne saw someone in the living room.

"Mark? Were was you?"

"Huh? I was in my own room."

"After I left?"

"Yeah..."

Mark looked at Maureen, who signaled him to keep lying.

"I heard yelling, and went into my room."

"So...Maureen was alone last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good! Well, we have to be somewhere."

"Me too."

"Bye."

* * *

"So, is this okay?"

"What?"

"Eating here at the Life Cafe?"

"Of course!"

Mark was worried that Evadne wouldn't like eating at the Life Cafe. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind. The waiter came over-

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a tea for now," Mark said.

"I'll get a Strawberry milk shake," Evadne said.

"Wow, a skinny, Latina that likes to eat...impessive."

"Ha, thanks!"

Once the drinks were there, Mark and Evadne saw some people come in.

"Oh, crap."

"What's wrong, Mark?"

"Maureen and Joanne are here."

"So?"

"So...Maureen will think you and me are on a date."

"But, we're just friends."

"She won't know what."

"Aren't you and her like...back together?"

"Evadne..."

"Alright...I'll go to the bathroom."

"Don't leave me."

"You're cute when you blush, Cohen. Here I have a plan."

_Whisper.Whisper.Whisper._

Mark watched Evadne go into the Ladies' room. Luckily, he saw Maureen go in a couple minutes later...

* * *

"Hi," Maureen greeted a curly, burnett.

"Uh, hi."

"Are you here with someone or by yourself?"

"Um...", Evadne remembered what Mark said. "Here...by myself."

"Oh..."

Evadne saw Maureen getting close to her at the sink...very close.

"You're pretty."

"Th-Thank you."

"Do I...make you...uneasy?"

"Uh...n-no."

Maureen took Evadne's soft hands from the sink.

"You have beautiful hands."

"Th-"

"Shhh, don't speak..."

Maureen brought Evadne's fingers to her mouth. Mark was right...Maureen did overpower with her sexuality. She wanted to scream. But...she couldn't. Evadne closed her eyes. She felt Maureen's mouth go from her fingers, to her neck in split seconds. This was the first time a girl had ever done this to her, and it scared her.

"Don't worry, I'm a good girl."

Maureen and Evadne's lips met. The scared girl didn't know what to do. But deep down, she didn know. She pulled away from Maureen's kiss.

"I'm sorry."

With that, Evadne ran out of the bathroom...

Evadne ran out of the Life Cafe, and went to Central Park, where she found Mark with two hotdogs.

"The plan worked?" Mark asked, handing her a hotdog.

"Sort of...does she always make out with random people?"

"Why? Do she do something to you?"

"She tried to make out with me..."

"NO! Not you! Any girl but you! No...no...no!"

"Mark...what's the difference?"

"You're different."

"I'm just like any other girl."

"Not to me you're not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Mark realized what he just said. How did he say that? Evadne had a boyfriend, Juan.

"Nothing. Let's jus eat."

It was a long day for everyone. Too much of a long day if that much...


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter five: Unexpected surprises**

It was a couple of days after Maureen and Joanne were back together after their "one night" apart. Mark was just lucky enough to have his very own bed. Maureen would switch bedrooms every other night. Mark on Mondays, Wesnedays, and Fridays, while Joanne was on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saurdays. It was weird, but they put up with it for Maureen. One day, after Mark returned from work, he heard something-

"Maureen?"

He heard her in the bathroom. He walked over to see her puking in the toliet. She was on her knees, vomiting.

"Mo? Are you okay?" Mark ran to her. He put his arms around her as she continued to vomit.

"Mark? Something's wrong."

"Like what?"

"Why am I puking?"

"Maybe you ate something."

"Like what?"

"Sugar? Sweets? Fish? Aren't you allergic to clams?"

"Mark...I haven't eaten any of those things in days. Something _is _wrong."

"What else could it be?"

Maureen turned her head to Mark.

"Mark...when we had sex, do you use a condom?"

"Ah...you didn't give me one."

"WHAT? YOU HAD SEX WITH ME WITHOUT USING A-"

Maureen's yelling caused her stomach to tightened and she puked again. After she finished, she turned back to Mark.

"You do think I'm-"

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No! I hate those! I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not pregnant! Okay? I can't be...Joanne would kill us."

"She'll start with me."

"No...she'll start with your dick...then you."

Mark shook out the thought of Joanne-

"Let's take you to the hospital...I can't live with this."

"You?_ I'm_ the one that could be pregnant here!"

"Maureen..."

"Okay, I'll go...for _your_ sake."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of waiting in the doctor's office, the test results came-

"Ms. Johnson," Dr. Radcliffe said.

"Yeah," Maureen replied.

"I have your tests results."

"And..." Mark wanted to know.

"It's positive."

Maureen glared at Mark, and then back to Dr. Radcliffe.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Yes...isn't that great news?" Dr. Radcliffe smiled.

In shock that he actually impregnanted a girl, Mark fainted from his chair, hitting the ground.

"Mark!" Maureen called, going to her knees.

* * *

Mark woke up. His head hurt. He vision was blury. _What happened_? He felt a hand on his head, and a voice-

"Mark?" It was Maureen, "Are you okay?"

"Mo? Oh God, Mo...I had a nightmare."

"Can't be as bad as what happened earlier."

"What happened?"

"We found out I'm pregnant."

"OH FUCK!"

"You forgot?"

"Not anymore."

Mark looked around. He was in a hospital robe, in a hospital bed. When he tried to lift his head, it hurt.

"Oh, god...my head."

"You have a concussion. You fainted when Dr. Radcliffe told us I was pregnant."

"I'm such a sissy."

Maureen looked at her stomach.

"You hear that? Your dad's a sissy."

"Maureen, you're not _that_ pregnant yet."

As the two shared a laugh, Mark spoke.

"So...when are we going to tell Joanne?" he asked.

"I already told her while the doctor was check you, and-"

"You did what?!"

"I was hoping she would come _before _you woke up. She spares sleeping people."

"Oh, Maureen...why would you-"

The door opened. Joanne.

"Mark...you have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Joanne stormed over to Mark's bed. Maureen was worried.

"Pookie, please relax," Maureen begged.

"Relax? Maureen...you're _pregnant_!"

"You think?"

Mark looked at Joanne. He knew he should keep his mouth shut. But, he didn't want Maureen to get stressed and have a miscarriage.

"Joanne, please...I'm sorry. I can explain."

"Save it, Cohen! When you get out of here, I'm going to cut out your tongue...and then I'm going to head further _south_."

"Joanne!" The three turned to see Roger, and the others in the doorway. Roger spoke, "Joanne, calm down."

The three walked in and gathered around Mark's bed. Joanne wasn't in the mood.

"What is wrong with you guys? Maureen is _pregnant_...all because of that _four-eyed_, horndog!" she yelled.

"So that's what you _really_ think of me?" Mark asked, feeling offeneded.

"Joanne...it wasn't all Mark's fault," Collins said, in Mark's defense.

Joanne smirked.

"You're right," Joanne turned to Maureen,"You were _alone_, huh?"

"Pookie, please-"

"Don't you _Pookie_ me...you _lied_ to me! I asked for your _forgiveness_, after you _slept_ with _Mark_, and _lied _about it! Why?"

"Pookie, I-"

"I'm so ashamed of you!"

Benny walked over to Joanne.

"Joanne, please...don't fight now," Benny tried to reason with her.

"No! It's not fair! It's not to me!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU! I'M PREGNANT!" Maureen yelled.

The sobbing Diva ran to the door, running out. Mimi ran after her, though Roger tried to stop her. Collins looked at Joanne.

"I know you're mad. But, she's still early in her pregnancy. She can have a miscarriage," Collins explained.

"I don't care."

Joanne walked over to the door.

"Joanne, even though you don't care _now_...would be able to _live_ with yourself if she lost that baby?" Collins asked.

"That would be her problem...not mine."

"Don't bet on it," Roger said.

Joanne rolled her eyes, and walked out. Roger turned to his best friend.

"So...you have a concussion."

"Yeah."

"And you're having a baby."

"Yes."

"And Joanne hates you."

"Yes."

"And, you're afraid Joanne's going to cut your dick off."

"Yes!"

"And you're-"

"YES DAMN IT!"

Roger chuckled a little before going on.

"And you're still the sweetest, and bravest guy I know."

"Well...that's up to you."

* * *

Mimi ran outside. She was relieved to see Maureen, shivering on a bench.

"Hey!" Mimi called, running to the Diva. She sat next to her, "You're freezing."

"So...who cares?"

"I do. Here."

Mimi took off her coat and put it around Maureen's shoulders. Maureen looked up.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"But, I messed up..."

"We all do."

"Yeah, but I'm _pregnant_."

"That's a gift...not a curse."

"Tell that to Joanne."

"She'll come around."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"You still have Mark, me, Roger, Collins...we won't leave you, especially Mark."

"Why does he love me so much?"

"Because you got him out of his shell, and encouraged him."

"So? Any could've done that."

"Is _anyone_ Maureen Johnson?"

"No...I guess not."

The two girls laughed. Mimi flung her arm around Maureen who was still shaking.

"Maureen...no matter how bad you mess up...you can _never_ mess up as bad as I did..."

"We'll see about that."


	6. Heavy Suitcases, Heavy Burdens

********

_A/N: YES! I'm on vacation...so I have SO MUCH time on my hands! Why not spend it working on this? Enjoy!!_

Chapter six: Heavy suitcases, heavy burdens

Mimi took Maureen back to the loft, fearing Joanne would be at the appartment.

"She's probably packing," Maureen said.

"Don't worry about her, just concentrate on yourself."

Maureen lay on the couch, while Mimi started to make coffee.

"Does she hate me?" Maureen asked.

"Joanne? Why are you worrying so much?"

"I don't want her to leave."

"But you're having a baby with Mark."

"This baby was an accident."

Mimi turned off the coffee maker, and went over to the couch.

"Do you _dare_ say that. This baby is a gift. We've lost so much...this is our chance to gain, not lose."

"Then why don't you and Rockboy have a baby then?"

"Because the risks of us having a baby with our disease is way too high. Besides...I'd suck at being a mother."

Mimi walked back to the kitchen, and turned the coffee maker back on.

"I'm not ready, Mimi."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm reckless...Mark's not ready either."

"You can't speak for him."

"I don't have to, actions speak louder than words...he _fainted_ when he heard the news. He'll probably _die_ when he sees diapers."

"Would you perfer to have Joanne there?"

"Well, she has a little sister. She also babysat for neighbors. I can't imagine having this without her."

"Maureen, time will tell."

"Or time will kill."

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay to go home?" Roger asked Dr. Radcliffe, who finally released Mark.

"Yes, he's fine. Just make sure he takes those pills I gave him."

"I will," Mark agreed.

Collins sighed the release forms, and Benny paid for it. After Benny was done, he walked up to Mark.

"Mark...you take good care of Maureen, okay? She'll need you."

"I know. And I'm sorry about Alison. That must've been hard for her; having a baby one moment, and then it was...gone."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you don't mind, you never told us what you named him."

"It would've hurt Collins."

"Why?"

"His name was...Angel. Angel Benjamin Grey."

"Benny...I...I didn't know you-"

"Cared so much? It was Alison's idea. We picked the name before the miscarriage."

"I just didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, Mark. Just make sure Maureen isn't stressed. That's why Alison miscarried."

"How did she...you know..."

"My investor-"

"Father-in-law."

"Right...was pressuring us to get a divorce because of-"

"Us."

"Mark...and when she refused, he went on and on and on and on."

"So..."

"So, she cracked and lost the baby. After that, we moved Brooklyn."

"That's why you live so far now."

"Yeah. Just take care of her."

Benny gave Mark a pat, and walk away. Mark saw a softer side to Benny. A side he'd never seen before. It was nice. Benny was nice. Just the way he'd always been.

* * *

Roger walked Mark to the appartment.

"Get what you need and come back. If you run into Joanne, don't say anything."

"Alright."

Mark went in, open the elavtor, down the hall, and used his key to get in. No Joanne. That wasn't too surpising. When she was mad, she stayed clear of everything that made her mad. In this case, it was him and Maureen.

As Mark started to pack his and Maureen's things, his cell phone went off-

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Mark! It's Evadne."

"Ah, hi...what's up?"

"I've trying to call you... Juan broke up with me."

Mark froze.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Evadne sounded really mad.

"For _another guy_! Can you fucking believe that?"

"Ah...actually, I _can_..."

"Are you busy?"

"Yes! Uh...I mean no...uh, why?"

"Because I was remember what you said about me."

"What did I say?"

"That was different to you. Did you mean it?"

"Uh, yeah...I did."

"Great! Do want to have dinner? Maybe like a...date?"

_Date. Date. Date. Date. _The word echoed through Mark's head as if Evadne had said it in a cave.

"A date...I don't know."

"You are busy! Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Uh, yeah...sure."

"Great! Well, I guess I'll see you at...what time?"

"Seven?"

"Excellent! Okay, Mark...see you then."

"Alright."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

After Mark hung up the phone, he realized what he had said._ I'm so fucked_.

Mark struggled to bring two heavy suitcases out.

"Here," Roger said, grabbing the handle of a suitcase, "Let me help."

Benny gave them money to take a cab back to the loft.

* * *

_Knock.Knock.Knock._

"I'll get it," Mimi said.

When she opened it, she saw two guys, struggling with suitcases.

"Help us, please," Roger begged.

"Hi, love," Mimi laughed, helping him carry in the suitcase.

After the suitcases were in, Mark and Roger fell to the floor.

"You whimps," Maureen teased, "Where's your muscles?"

"Maureen, don't start...or you're died."

"You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman, would you?"

Roger heard Mark and Mimi laugh. Mark joined Maureen.

"Yeah, Rog," Mark teased back.

"Yeah, Mark...pick up the suitcase like a _real man_," Roger shot back.

"Oh, really? I was about to say the same thing about you."

Roger grabbed Mark's head, and the two wrestled on the floor.

"Boys! Boys! Knock it off!" Mimi called, "I made coffee."

"Black I hope," Mark said.

"That's all we can make."

Roger, Mark and Maureen went up to the counter. They each grabbed a mug.

"Mo, should you be drinking coffee?" Roger asked.

"Why not?"

"Well...with that baby and all."

"I can't drink beer...nothing against coffee, I think."

The four started to drink their, black, coffee.

"So...I think we should go out and celebrate tomorrow!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, totally," Roger agreed.

"Ah...where and when?" Mark asked.

"Say...Life Cafe at seven," Mimi suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Maureen said.

"But, I...uh-"

"Do you have something planned, Mark?" Roger asked.

"Sort of."

"A date?" Maureen asked.

"No! It's nothing...I can cancel it."

"Great because we're going to celebrate my stomach!"

The whole night, Mark wanted to call Evadne and tell her, but he couldn't. Yet, he couldn't be on two dates...or could he?


	7. Tough Luck or No Luck

**A/N: This vacation is REALLY boring! Thank heaven I have my laptop to update this!!**

**Chapter seven: Tough Luck or No Luck**

Mark, in nine months, was going to be a father. He was the reason Maureen and Joanne slit, and, to top it all off, he was two dates. One with Evadne at Logan's Lounge, and the other with the Bohemians at the Life Cafe. Could he survive? Let's find out:

"Here," Mark said, pulling out the chair for Evadne so she could sit.

"Thanks, Mark."

Mark went over to his side, and sat.

"So...how's living with Maureen and Joanne?" Evadne asked.

"Fine...fine."

"Yeah. I was so happy to go get my stuff from Juan's. God, I feel so stupid."

"Yeah, uh...can you excuss me for one minute?"

Mark got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Evadne asked.

"Uh, the doctors gave me medication for my concussion. It makes me go to the bathroom a lot. This is going to be going on and off all night."

"For a concussion?"

"Yeah."

"Well...do you need any help?"

"Aw...no."

"O-Okay."

Mark kissed her cheek and ran into the back. Luckily, there was a back door he could run out of. The Life Cafe was only around the corner.

* * *

"Hey," Mark said, going to the Bohos table at the Life Cafe.

"Where have you been?" Roger asked.

Mark sat down next to Maureen. "These pills are making me...you know..."

"Urine?" Maureen asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, you're here now," Collins said, turning to his menu.

"Right, and I-Oh, god!" Mark moaned.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"It's coming on."

"Then go...we'll still be here," Maureen said.

_You will, but I won't_, "Thanks, I'll be right back." Mark said.

The filmmaker ran to the back, and, also to his luck, was a back door. He was out, and back to Logan's Lounge; the same way he left.

* * *

"Hey, Evvie," Mark said, sitting down.

"Is everything okay? You were in there for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was glad when the waiter came.

"Can I start you two out with some drinks?" he asked.

Evadne smiled, "Yes, I'll have a-"

"Can we do food first...then drinks?" Mark asked.

"Why, Mark?" Evadne asked.

Mark saw Evadne and the waiter looking at him.

"Uh...I'm _really_ hungry right now..."

"Um...can we do food first?" Evadne asked.

"Of course."

"Great! I'll have a-"

"Two cheeseburgers," Mark cut her off.

"Mark, I wasn't going to-"

"They're really good. Trust me."

"Okay."

The waiter wrote it down, and walked off with the menus. Evadne turned to Mark.

"Mark? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! They're really good here."

"Mark...you said this was your first time here."

"I did?"

"Yes."

Mark froze, _oh, shit! I did!_

"Uh...potty break...it's coming on."

Mark ran up from the table, and to the back. Evadne sat there, folding her arms. Mark ran out the building, and back to the Life Cafe, through the back.

* * *

"I'm back," Mark said, sitting down.

"Damn, Mark! What took you so long?" Roger asked.

"Uh...my urine travels slow."

"Okay, Mark...too much information, thank you," Mimi responded.

"So, uh... where's Tucker?" Mark asked Collins.

"It, uh...it...didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"When I saw him...I saw Angel. I couldn't get over it. It's too hard. I can't get over it. I just can't."

Collins got emotional, and ran from the table and to the back.

"Shit, what's wrong with me," Mark said, hitting myself.

"Don't worry about it," Mimi said.

"So...have you picked out a name yet?" Roger asked.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet," Maureen said.

"Well, what do you have it mind?" Mimi asked.

"I was thinking Anthony if it's a boy," Maureen said, "And, maybe Grace or Anna for a girl. What do you think, Mark?"

"I like Anthony."

"Me too," Roger agreed.

"What about Gwen? That's a cool name," Mimi suggested.

"Or Adam," Roger went on.

"Too many names!" Maureen laughed.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Mark said.

"Oh, we ordered for you," Roger told him.

"Let me guess...wine, beer, meatless balls, and fries."

"Aw...no. We ordered Cheeseburgers!" Maureen said.

_Oh, fuck! Evadne, I forgot!_

"Uh...urine coming...gotta go!" Mark said, getting up and running to the back.

When he got to the back door, he ran into someone.

"Mark...where're you going?" Collins asked.

"Ah, fresh air."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah...fine!"

Mark ran out, shutting the door behind him. He ran to Logan's Lounge through the back.

* * *

"Where have you been? The foods getting cold," Evadne said, pointing to the food that was there.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Okay." she said, in disbelief.

Mark sat down, and cut his buger in two. The two sat silently as they ate.

"So...what's Scarsdale like?" Evadne asked.

"It's okay. I perfer it here."

What Mark didn't know was Joanne, walking by the restraunt.

"_Wow... he get's Maureen pregnant, and now he's on a date with someone else_," Joanne thought to herself.

As she walked some more, she passed the Life Cafe. She saw the Bohemians. She thought she'd pay them a visit.

"Hey, guys," Joanne said.

"Hey!" Maueen exclaimed.

"So...how do you feel about Mark going on a date with someone else?"

Maureen and the others froze. What was she talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"I saw Mark at Logan's Lounge with another woman. They were eating cheeseburgers," Joanne said.

Maureen's eyes widened, along with everyone elses.

"I can't believe that!" Roger said.

Suddenly, Collins remember what he saw.

"Actually...I saw Mark leave out the back door. He said he needed fresh air," Collins said.

All the Bohemians looked at each other, got out from their seats, and ran out.

* * *

"Wow, so filmmaking _is_ all in the eyes!" Evadne said.

"Of course, because you-" Mark stopped when he saw the horror before his eyes walk in.

There they were. All the Bohemians, standing in the doorway. Evadne turned around to see them.

"Mark...what's going on?" Evadne asked

Maureen and Roger stormed over.

"So...having fun?" Maureen asked.

"Mark, what's she doing here?" Evadne asked.

"Excuss me...I'm his _pregnant_ girlfriend," Maureen replied.

Evadne turned to Mark with her jaw wide open.

"Pregnant? She's _pregnant_?"

"I can explain..." Mark said.

Evadne smirked, and got up from the table. "I can't believe you did this! Two _girls_? Two _dates_? Smooth."

Evadne walked out. When Mark tried to stop her, Roger grabbed him. Maureen glared at Mark before Mimi and Collins took her out. Roger pulled Mark out a couple of minutes after Maureen, Mimi and Collins were gone. He sat Mark on the curve.

"Explain," Roger said.

"Explain what?"

"Why you tried to be on two dates."

"I can't-"

"Mark...you hurt two wonderful women tonight. We need to know why?"

"We? Whose we? You?"

"No...the reader reading _this_ story...YES ME!"

"I've always had a crush on Evadne."

"Yeah?"

"But she was with Juan. And then, I got Maureen pregnant."

"Okay...keeping going."

"And Juan broke up with her."

"So...you felt that...incase she was finally single...you could go out with her?"

"Yeah... but Maureen-"

"And that's how you ended up on two dates."

Mark ruffled his hair, and hid his face in his hand.

"God...I'm such an idiot."

Roger out his arm around Mark's shoulders.

"Mark, you're an idiot... that made an honest mistake. Don't worry."

"What about Maureen?"

"Go find out for yourself."

* * *

Mark quietly opened the door, to his (and Maureen's) room at the Loft. He saw a figure, crying in the pillows.

"Maureen?"

She slowly lifted her head up.

"Mark?"

"Yeah," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Go away!"

Maureen took a pillow and chucked it at Mark.

"Maureen! Please...I'm sorry!"

"Like hell!"

Maureen took another pillow and threw at him. Mark, knowing Maureen, grabbed the pillow, and threw back at her. Maureen, stunned, took another and threw it at him. Mark did the same thing. In no time, this became a one-on-one pillow fight. After throwing pillow, after pillow, after pillow...they stopped. Maureen smirked at him.

"I hope you know...this is the _only_ time you're getting off thanks to a pillow fight!" Maureen laughed, seriously.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Maureen smiled.

"Come here!" she said.

Mark jumped on to the bed, and kissed her.

Pillow fights were always the perfect way to break up fights...

* * *

Joanne decided to visit Ladies Parr, the only Lesbian bar in the city. When she got there, she asked for a Martini. She felt horribe about what she did; even though Mark clearly deserved it. She looked at her phone and saw fourty messages from Maureen in the last twenty-fours, _unfucking believable_. She decided to call-

_Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring. Hi this Maureen, I'm too busy getting laid...please leave your name and message, and I'll get back as soon as I kick this sucker out. Bye. Beep._

"Hey, Maureen...it's Joanne...please give me a call when you get this, thanks."


	8. Christmas Bells Aren't Ringing

**A/N: Still bored...so here's a new chapter! AND thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys/gals like the story!!**

**Chapter 8: Christmas Bells Aren't Ringing**

The next morning was Christmas day. And, as usual, not much happened. Maureen woke up, with no sign of Mark. She saw there was piece a paper on her nightstand. It said:

_Be back soon. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Mark_

_p.s wake Roger_

Maureen smiled at the letter. _Wake Roger, _huh? She could do that...

"Roger!" Maureen yelled, pounding his door. "Wake your lazy ass up!"

Roger put his pillow over his head. Mimi laid there, giggling.

"Roger! Get up...it's Christmas! Roger! Roger!" Maureen continued to yell.

"Roger, Roger, Roger," Roger mummbled, mocking Maureen. "I bet that baby's got a worse headache than me."

"You mean the fetus has a worse headache, love," Mimi corrected him.

"What the fuck ever! Shouldn't she be tired?"

Before Mimi could answer, Maureen heard him-

"I'm as hyper as a bouncy ball! Come on!"

Mimi smiled, kissed Roger's cheek, and got up from the bed.

"For your sake, you better hope the baby's more like Mark," Mimi teased.

Roger smirked as Mimi opened the door.

"Hi, Mimi," Maureen waved as the door opened. "Is Roger up?"

"As bright as sunshine," Mimi said, very sarcastically, "I'll go make coffee."

* * *

Mark came home around eight O'clock. He saw Maureen sitting in the chair, Roger laying on the couch and Mimi making coffee.

"Wow...you're all up...early," Mark said, hanging his coat and scarf.

Maureen noticed his brown bag.

"Is there a present in there for me?" Maureen asked, very curiously.

Mark smiled.

"As a matter of fact...yes," he replied.

Mark walked over to Maureen, and handed her the bag. Maureen, with no hesitation, took a...book out of the bag. It said _Babies: Rules of Parenting._

"Wow, Mark-" Maureen was speechless. Mark thought this was his cue to speak.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted to help as much as I can," Mark said.

Maureen looked at the book. This was a great touch. Even though she hated reading, she needed something. But, most importanly, she knew Mark cared. That was the most important part.

"Thanks, Mark...I'll start reading this," Maureen said, smiling.

Mark and Maureen kissed. Then, Mimi spoke.

"Okay...the coffee's ready."

Mark noticed Roger was snoring...he was asleep. Mark smirked as walked across the room to get his scarf. When he returned, he had a plan. As he was about to tickle it under Roger's nose, the Rocker's mouth opened-

"Don't try it, filmboy," Roger, his eye's still closed, grabbed one ended of Mark's scarf. He felt Mark fight back. Roger opened his eyes, and fough back. After a short tug-of-war match, Roger let go.

"If you try that again, I'm gonna take that snake you call a scarf and use it for toilet paper," Roger threatened. Mark eyed him.

"If you try that, I'll take that tree with strings you call a guitar and use it for fire wood," Mark threaten back. Roger wasn't done.

"If you do that, I'll that piece of junk you call a camera and shove it up your-"

"ROGER!" Mimi called, showing him the coffee mugs.

Roger hit Mark with his hand as he got up. Mark hit Roger with his scarf as he followed.

"Wow...black coffee...Merry Christmas," Roger frowned.

"And...no beer...Happy New Years," Mark continued.

"Where's Collins?" Roger asked Mark.

"He went job hunting," Mark answered.

"That early?" Mimi asked.

"He said...he wanted...to...be early," Mark said.

"Mark..." Roger and Mimi questioned.

"Serious."

Maureen was still in the chair, looking in the book. Her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Mark asked.

"I have to breastfreed?" Maureen asked in disbelief, looking at the book.

"I guess," Mark said, not really caring.

Maureen read some more, and looked up at Mark.

"Wow...a baby..._sucking_ on me...sounds like fun," Maureen said, sarcastically.

"You should enjoy that, Maureen," Roger teased.

Mimi leaned over the counter to hit his arm.

"Ouch! Meems, what the-"

"Behave," Mimi warned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Maureen got up to answer it. She was surpised at who it was-

"Hi, Maureen," Joanne said, once the door was opened.

All Maureen could do was stand there, smiling. Joanne had a bag in her hands. Maureen blushed.

"Presents?"

* * *

"Sheet music by the Rolling Stone!" Roger said, looking at his present from Joanne, "Thank you! I can playing again for real!"

Mimi got a new skirt she was eyeing on for weeks, Mark got a new pair of lens, and Maureen got...a name book.

"Damn...look at these names," Maureen said, looking at the book.

"Any ones interesting?" Mimi asked, admiring her new, purple skirt.

"Hmmm...the same Sarah means "princess" in Hebrew," Maureen said.

Mark looked at her. "What does Mark mean?"

Maureen flipped through the pages to the Ms. She read and answered.

"It's a form of Marcus," Maureen said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"What does Marcus mean?"

Mimi then rolled her eyes.

"What does Anthony mean?" Mimi asked.

Maureen flipped through pages to the As. She read again and answered.

"It's from the Roman family named Antonius, which means "flower"," Maureen said. "I love that name."

"I still like Adam," Roger said.

Joanne was sitting quietly for a while. She didn't want to seem too...interested. But, baby naming did interest her.

"I like Anthony," Joanne spoke up.

Maureen smiled. Mimi frowned.

"Hello? What if it's a girl? I like Gwen!" Mimi said.

"I like Sabrina for a girl," Mark said.

"Damn, can we stop talking about names already?" Roger asked.

Joanne laughed with everyone else. It was nice to laugh. After discussing the baby, she realized how much she wanted to be part of it's life. Now, she was actually...excited about it.

"So...where's Collins?" Joanne asked.

Everyone looked at Mark.

"I don't know...he said he'd be back around ten," Mark said.

Joanne looked at her watch.

"It's noon!"

Everyone decided to wait. But, it wasn't like Collins to be so late. Unless...something happened. When the doubts came about that...the phone rang-

"SPEEAAKKK!!"

_Beep. Uh, it's Tucker...uh...I, oh, God! You-galp- you guys have to come down to NYU...it's Collins.Beep._

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

The Bohemians went down to NYU. When they reached inside, they saw a crowd of people, gathered around the Men's room. They made their way to the front where Tucker was.

"What's going on?" Roger asked.

Tucker took a breath.

"Some student came in, and started bashing homosexuals and said that Angel was no good, stupid druggie. When Collins told him to stop he wouldn't. Then, Collins accidently mad-mouthed him, and lost his job for good. Now he won't come out of the bathroom," Tucker told.

The Bohos glared at each other. That wasn't lik their dear professor to break down that easy. There _had_ to be more...

**A/N: Yes...I MEANT to stop it there!**


	9. A Restaurant in Santa Fe

**A/N: This chapter will be the _ONLY_ sad chapter! My friend thinks I should put in just a little sadness to make it more...realistic. The only reason I posted this chapter is because my friends are going out, and I'm sick...I know, on my vacation...**

**Chapter 9: A Restaurant in Sante Fe**

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked, concerned for Collins.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Should we go in?" Mark asked.

Maureen smirked.

"Good, Mark...you do it!" Maureen said.

Mark glared.

"Me?"

"Yeah...it was your idea," Maureen said.

Everyone nodded at the trembling filmmaker. Mark agreed and headed in. He saw the last stall door closed. He slowly walked to it and knocked on it.

* * *

"Collins?" he asked.

"Wh-who there?" The voice of the Professor hesiated before speaking.

"It's Mark."

A couple of moments later, the door opened. Mark was in shock; Collins was...smiling.

"Oh, good...Mark...get in here!" Collins said, pulling Mark in.

Mark felt a little uncomfortable being in a _bathroom_ stall...alone...with Collins.

"You're not going to make out with me...are you?" Mark asked.

Collins turned, still smiling.

"Of course I am...but first I _have_ to tell you the news..."

Mark gulped. "What news?"

Collins grabbed Mark's hand and waisted and started..._dancing_ with him.

"Oh, Mark! Isn't great? I lost my job!"

Mark tried to stop the dance.

"How is losing your job a good thing?"

Collins continued to dance with the scared filmmaker.

"Because...I made a deal with a landlord in Santa Fe...I can start that restaurant now, and-"

Mark, in his rage, was able to stop Collins. Collins gazed Mark's angry face.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

Collins took a deep breath.

"Mark...my break down...it was a set up...my student, Jason helped me..."

Mark shook his head. "What? Why?"

"For my glorious exist. I'm _leaving_ this bitch of a teaching career, and heading to Santa Fe."

Mark could swear he felt his heart skipping beats. Was Collins...leaving?

"No...Collins...you can't just...leave..."

"Here," Collins sat Mark on the toilet, wanting to talk.

"Angel and me were planning this for a long time. She was an execllent cook and left a lot of tips for me. This is my dream, Mark...you understand, right?"

Deep down, Mark tried. He really did. But it was way too hard. Was Collins really having _that_ much trouble getting over Angel?

"Look, Thomas-"

"Collins..."

"Yeah...you can't just leave...I know you miss Angel, but...what about us?"

Collins smiled at Mark and ruffled his Blonde hair.

"Mark...you and Maureen are having a _baby_. You gain, you lose...I've lost... so now I need to gain...this restaurant will be like my baby...Mark, please understand..."

Mark still wasn't buying this _gain and lose_ treatment Collins was nursing. Mark wasn't healing from it at all.

"Aren't we worth _more_ than a restaurant? We need you, Collins...we love you," Mark tried again.

Collins eyes started getting teary. He walked over to the stall door.

"I love you guys too...but I can't handle this. It's too much," Collins rested his head on the stall door.

Mark rose up from the toilet seat.

"And what about Roger? You're like a _father_ to him. He would never forgive you."

Collins continued to lay his head against the bathroom stall door.

"He'll get over it," Collins turned back to Mark, whose face was soaked from tears, "This is what I want, Mark."

Before Mark could answer, they heard the main door opened-

"Mark! Collins?" It was Roger who entered.

Collins looked at Mark, who was signaling him to go to Roger. Roger needed to know Collins' plan. He deserved to know.

"We're in here, Rog," Collins said, unlocking the door and existing the stall.

Roger watched him and Mark come out. He also noticed Mark's wet face, "What's going on?"

Collins turned to Mark. He wanted Mark to tell Roger. But he could tell, in Mark's eyes, he wasn't going to. It was Collins descion. It was Collins who had to tell. Just...not now.

"I'm going to the loft..." Collins said, heading out.

Roger looked at Mark.

"What's happening?"

* * *

Unfortunetally, Mark did tell Roger and the others on the way back to the loft. He couldn't stop crying, and everyone kept asking what was wrong. It slipped out. He didn't mean it. He wanted Collins to tell.

When the group entered the loft. They Collins in Mark's room. When they peaked in, they saw Collins, packing.

"You son of a bitch," Roger said.

Collins turned to see Roger, Mark and Maureen in the doorway. He smirked.

"You all know?"

They nodded. Maureen spoke.

"Yes, we know...why are you doing this?" she asked.

Collins continued to pack.

"I'm sure Mark as told you that," Collins replied.

"We still don't get it," Roger said.

Collins stopped and looked up at them.

"This is my dream. More than teaching. Mine and Angel's. She would want this."

"No," Mark responded, "She would want you here...with us."

Collins shook his head, and continued to pack. Mark and Maureen unwilling left the doorway, into the living room. It took a few seconds for Roger to join them. After a couple of minutes, Collins came out of his room with his suitcase. Before he left, he saw everyone get up.

"Look...no hugs...no tears...I'll be back some day...this _isn't_ goodbye forever..."

Everyone, wanting to grant Collins last request, just watched him leave. The last they saw of him...was a sweet smile, and then...the door closed. Tom Collins was gone.

Roger walk over to the wall, nearest to Mark's room, and hit his fist hard against the wall. He pounded, pounded, pounded. Mimi had to get up and put her arms around him, just to stop him. Maureen buried her wet face in Mark's neck; this made Joanne uneasy.

The sweet, loving Professor the Bohemians knew and loved was gone. But at least he was fulfilling his dream...


	10. Shopping Day for Baby

**A/N: My vacation is nearly over now...so, the chapters won't be becoming as frequently as they have been!! **

**MUST READ: I posted this a little early just to get it out because I'm going to be able to post it any time soon...**

**Chapter 10: Shopping Day for Baby**

A two weeks after Christmas and Collins' sad departure, some good news finally was surfacing. Maureen, who wasn't that much into her pregnancy, stayed home with Roger and Mimi, while Mark and Joanne worked. One day, Mark came home happy.

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" Mark said.

"You got a new job?" Maureen asked.

"Of course not...I-"

"Got hit by a motobike, and now your back from the dead as an evil, Vampire Zombie?" Roger asked.

"Aw...no, we're-"

"We're going to go see Cats?" Mimi asked.

"LET ME FINISH!" Mark yelled.

Roger, Mimi and Maureen silently shook their heads. Mark, very pleased with himself went on.

"I got paid!" Mark said.

Roger, who was sitting on the window ledge with his guitar, started playing.

_"I got Paid, hey, hey_

_I got paid, yeah, yeah_

_Now my sorry, penniless ass will fade...away-"_

Mark walked over to Mimi. "Is he okay?"

Mimi smirked.

"He wants to form a new band, but he wants to write a "hit song"."

Mark listened to Roger's playing:

_"I got paid, oh, oh_

_I got paid, ho, ho_

_Now my sorry, gorgeous ass will get laid"-_

"I think he should stick to 'Your Eyes'," Mark said, feeling scared.

"Me too...I'm glad you got paid, Mark..." Mimi said.

"Yeah, thanks...I want to take Maureen-"

"What about me?" Maureen asked, hearing her name, despite Roger's loud playing.

Mark turned to her.

"Wanna go baby shopping?"

* * *

The Bohos went to Babies R' Us, the most popular and cheapest baby store in the East Village. Though it was a remarkably clean store, there was one thing the Bohemians hated about it-

"SOMEONE SHUT THOSE BABIES UP!" Roger yelled, plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Better get use to it, Rog," Mark warned.

The four broke up as they looked around. Mark and Roger were looking at cribs, while Maureen was looking at the toys. She was hoping for a girl because she loved dolls. Mimi, being the fashion-feline she was, looked at the cute baby clothes. And Roger, alone was...well...he was making a _friend_-

"Ouch!" Roger said when a toddler, no older than three, in the back of a cart threw his rattle at Roger.

Roger leaned down and picked it up, and gave it back to the little Redhead boy. The boy had a smirk. An evil smirk. As Roger continued to look around, and... _BANG_! The rattle hit Roger's face again.

"Shit," Roger said, rubbing his cheek.

The little boy started laughing, and swinging his arms.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"The boy started yelling.

Roger, realizing what he had taught the little boy, started to panic. He handed the boy, who's mother was off looking at something, back his rattle. The boy started yelling some more, "Shit! Shit!"

"Shhh! Don't say that...uh, stop...bad word! _Bad_ word!" Roger tried to stop him.

As he started to panic, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and jumped at the touch of a Blond guy.

"Rog, it's just me," Mark said.

"Damn, Mark...you scared me," Roger said.

The little boy laughed and yelled, "Damn, Mark! Damn, Mark! Damn, Mark!"

Mark glared at Roger.

"Thanks, Rog."

Roger rolled his eyes.

"This brat is a fucking Parrot!" Roger said, a little too loudy.

"Fucking, Parrot! Fucking, Parrot!" The little yelled, nearly screaming.

Mark grabbed Roger's arm, and pulled him away from the little boy.

"Rog...if you can't be mature around a _stranger_ baby...how am I suppose to trust you around _mine_?" Mark asked.

Roger snarled.

"That's not a baby...that's a damn Mocking bird," Roger said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well...you're not going to kill it."

Roger made a big smile.

"Oh but how I'd love too."

Before Mark could respond, he heard the little boy start crying. Very loud.

"Now it's crying...what's next? Is it going to sing?" Roger asked.

Mark smirked at him as they watched the toddler cry. In no time, a woman came over, and huddled the toddler in her arms.

"Shhh, honey! Calm down, mommy's here," the woman said.

She turned to see Mark and Roger standing there with "guilt" written all over there faces.

"Did you guys do this?" The woman asked.

Roger and Mark shook their heads, way too quickly to seem innocent. The woman was angry.

"If you guys had anything to do with this, I swear I'll-"

"Sh-sh," the toddler moaned.

The woman looked at her baby in awe.

"Tobey? Are you going to _speak_, honey?" The woman turned to the two Boho Boys, "He's _never_ spoken before!"

The woman started to smile as she waited for her child to speak...for the very _first_ time:

"Shit," the toddler said...and smiled.

* * *

"Great first day of baby shopping, huh Mark?" Roger asked, in his jail cell.

"When do we get out?" Mark asked, not looking at Roger.

Roger shook his head.

"As soon as Mimi and Maureen bail us out," Roger said.

"Yeah...with what? We don't have 1,000."

"I didn't know a little twerp's mouth was worth that much," Roger teased.

Mark rolled his eyes and turned to Roger.

"You know, it's _that_ kind of attitude that put us in here. At least I'm trying not to swear that much. But you...what have _you_ given up?" Mark asked.

Roger looked back at Mark.

"Why do_ I_ have to give up anything?" The Rocker replied.

"That's the first rule of parenting...sacrifice. Look at Maureen...she's givien up alcohol," Mark shot back.

"You forget Mark...I'm not having this baby. Neither is Mimi," Roger reminded him.

Mark glared at him.

"Then maybe Maureen and I should move back in with Joanne."

Roger smirked.

"Fine...more cursing for me," Roger shot back.

"And...more lonliness for you."

"I have Mimi."

"I helped you get off drugs...I helped you during your withdrawal...I got you back on to your feet...where would you be without me?" Mark asked.

"Hell."

"That's _not_ funny, Roger," Mark warned.

Roger smirked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for this."

"Who is? Do you think I am?"

"You act like you are."

"Yeah... I _act_...for you, Maureen...someone has to be tough."

"But, Mark...you can't over work yourself...you're too young for that."

Mark turned his head from Roger.

"I'm too young to be a father too."

"That baby is going to be the luckiest brat in the entire world..."

"Why?"

"...he's going to have _you_ as dad."

Mark smiled.

"...or she."

"...or it," Roger teased back.

"...or fucking parrot," Mark went on.

"...or damn Mocking bird."

The two laughed. It was kind of ridiculous, being in jail because of three year old Toddler, whose mother didn't know he could talk until now. It was actually kind of funny, and...cute? Okay, not _tha_t. But still...

As they waited, they finally saw Maureen and Mimi come in with Benny and Joanne.

"Thank, God...we're out of here," Roger said.

After the jailer opened the door, Maureen grabbed Mark, and Mimi grabbed Roger.

"What were you morons thinking?" Joanne asked.

"It was Roger's fault," Mark defended himself.

"Roger..." Mimi said.

"That little fucker was throwing his rattle-thingy at me. It was an accident," Roger finally defended himself.

"Accident? Hell no," Joanne said, "Mark and Maureen are moving back in with me."

Mark looked at Maureen.

"We are?" He asked.

Joanne stepped in.

"Yes, that kid is going to grow up in a curse-free home," Joanne turned to Roger, "Mark my words."

Roger smirked.

"You can't keep that kid away from us," Roger warned.

"Watch me," Joanne said.

...To be continued

**A/N: I'm thinking of a sequel when I'm done with this! Incase I'm having too much fun writing this...that won't be anytime soon! Oh, and if anyone has ideas on what to name the baby...let me know!!**


	11. Same Old Lang Syne

**A/N: We are now on our way back home! Everyone's sleeping, and I'm not tired and I'm bored...so hear you are:**

**Chapter Eleven: Same Old Lang Syne**

"We're not moving out!" pregnant Maureen yelled at Joanne after the entered the MoJo appartment. Joanne sat on the couch.

"Yes you are," Joanne said, calmly.

Mark stepped in.

"Why? What have they done?" Mark asked.

Joanne looked at him.

"Roger is a potty-mouth...you saw what he did to that boy in Babies R U," Joanne defended herself.

Maureen stepped back in.

"It was the mother's fault! She should've known that brat could talk!" Maureen yelled.

Joanne smirked.

"This is not up for disscussion...tomorrow you two are _only_ going to the loft to get your things, and moving back in," Joanne told.

Mark crossed his arm as he stood.

"No..." Mark said.

Joanne and Maureen turn to him.

"What did you say?" Joanne asked.

Mark took a breath before responding.

"I said...no, Joanne. We're staying at the loft..." Mark told.

Joanne's jaw dropped. Mark was actually being..._assertive_. Maureen was proud, but Joanne was furious.

"Why? Why do you want to stay there?" Joanne asked.

"Because...Mimi and Roger are excited about the baby. Sure...Roger messed up, but who doesn't? This baby isn't going to be perfect either, but all we can do is give him...or her a good home with love and care, and hope for the best. Aren't you expecting way too much?" Mark asked and explained.

Joanne lowered her brows.

"I always expect too much...but that's how you learn...through other people's expections," Joanne shot back.

It was Maureen's turn to talk out.

"We have expections too, Joanne. We want this baby to have acception to everyone, even a sour-tongue like Roger. He and Mimi have been through everthing, love, loss, death, hardship, disease...they can teach this baby so many things a school would never be able to teach her...or him. Don't you understand?"

Joanne shook her head.

"No...what I don't understand is why you're letting them get away with everything," Joanne said.

Mark and Maureen rolled their eyes. Mark spoke

"What's _everything_? Roger made a mistake! That's why this baby needs him...Roger has learned from his mistake. He knows now that, because he swore, you're threaten to take this baby away from them-" Mark was cut off by Joanne.

"Threatening? Oh, no...I'm _taking_," Joanne warned.

Maureen was getting nervous.

"You're not taking this baby," Maureen warned back.

"If you don't get this child away from druggies like Roger-"

"Ex-druggie FYI," Mark said.

"I'll be forced to take this baby from you," Joanne finished.

Maureen's was in complete shock at what her ears had taken in.

"What? You can't do that! We're the parents!" Maureen yelled.

Joanne smiled.

"Actually...I can. I'm more stable then you two are. With friends like Roger and Mimi...no judge would want the baby to live with you," Joanne told.

Mark was building up.

"So...you're saying that...if we don't move back...you'll try and take _our_ baby away from us?" Mark asked.

"Oh...I won't try...I _will_ succeed. I'm a good-paid, Lawyer...you wouldn't have a chance," Joanne said.

Maureen was feeling the burning now...and a bit too much.

"You can't do that! This mine and Mark's baby! This is someone we can all share!" Maureen yelled, almost crying.

Joanne again shook her head.

"Yeah...sharing curse words," Joanne said, almost in a whisper.

"Do really hate me that much! You're going to take _my_ baby from me? No! No! I won't let you! I won't, I-" Maureen felt dizzy as she yelled. And then a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ahhh..."

Mark ran to her.

"Maureen. Are you okay?" he asked.

Maureen helded her stomach as put her hand on her forehead. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, and passed out-

* * *

"Let's open up a restaurant in Sante Fe...sunny Santa Fe would be...nice," Collins sang as made food in the kitchen of his new restaurant...

The Angel Cafe was more successful than Collins could ever had dreamed. He was told by his landland that a lot tourists came into town just to visit the Angel Cafe. His most sold product was his special Angel-Boho Cakes, tha was made by a secret recepe that only he and Angel knew. Collins had never been this happy since he and Angel first met. Yet, still...he missed the Bohemians he left behind back in New York...he wondered how they were. Suddenly, an anwser came-

"Collins!" a cook yelled from the kitchen, "You have a phone call!"

Collins ran to the back, and picked up the phone, hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" Collins asked.

"Collins?"

"Mark? Is that you?"

"Yeah...it's me."

"What's wrong, boy? You sound like you've been crying."

"It's Maureen..."

"What happened?"

"Joanne's threatening to take the baby from us...Maureen got upset and passed out."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Maureen was close to having a miscarriage...but she and the baby are fine."

"So then...is that why you called?"

"No..." Mark was sobbing.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's all mine fault! I should have take better care of her! I love her and that my baby! I could've lost both of them tonight! I'm an idoit...I-I-"

"Mark...shhh...calm down...why is Joanne threatening to take Anthony...Sabrina...Adam...Grace...Gwen...or who ever it is?"

Mark sighed at the Collins' attemped at some humor.

"Roger cursed in babies R U, and accidently taught this little shit curse words."

Collins rolled his eyes.

"I knew Roger's big mouth would get him into trouble."

Mark just sat on the other line, wanted to asked a question.

"Mark? Are you still there?" Collins asked, only hearing Mark's heavy breathing other the line.

"Are you happy?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"In Santa Fe...are you happy?"

"Yeah...I am, Mark."

"That's...good."

"And there's his guy, Jeremy...he asked me out."

Mark smiled on the other line.

"That's great...I'm glad you're getting the life you deserve."

Collins couldn't help but noticed how hoase Mark's voice sounds.

"Mark...don't put too much pressure on yourself, okay?"

"I just...I feel...I don't know-"

"Mark...I know you're under a lot of pressure because of Joanne, your job, Roger, Maureen...but can't put all those burdens on yourself. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine, Collins...really. It was nice talking to you-"

"I'm worried about you, Mark..._you_ never know when too much is too much...maybe I should come home-"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"You're too happy in Santa Fe...the last thing we want is for you to come here, and put the stress on yourself-"

"Mark...you need help! I can handle some of it...but you can't handle all of it...I don't want you to crack."

"Collins...I'll be fine. I always make it out fine. Please...don't bother yourself with this."

"Are you sure, Mark?" Collins asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, I'm begging you."

Collins sighed. "Alright...but if you need _any _help..._please_ don't hesitate to give me a call, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Mark...I mean it. You're just one person...you can't handle everything by youself."

"I'll be okay. Just enjoy your restaurant." Mark told.

"Okay, but I mean it though...call if you need help."

"I will..."

"Thank you."

"No...thank _you_...well, I guess I better hang up."

"Okay...say Hi to everyone for me!"

"I will, Collins."

There was pause between the two.

"Hey, Mark?" Collins asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Love you..."

Mark smiled.

"Love you, too..."

"Come down to Santa Fe sometime when the little one's born...the food here at the _Angel Cafe_ is to die for..."

"We will...I hope you still make those Angel-Boho Cakes!"

"That's what we're known for!"

"Say Hi to...Jeremy," Mark said.

"Oh, I will!"

"Okay then...uh...bye-"

"Mark! Please take care of yourself."

"Collins...I said I would."

"You're Mark Cohen..._you_ don't always do what you're told," Collins explained.

"Are we going to go all through this again?"

"No...I'm just telling you."

"I'm not a kid, Collins."

"But you have the heart of one..." _Especially after letting Mimi tuck you in at night...Jesus._

"I... I need to go. Maureen's been waiting for me in her room."

"Okay...please call sometime...just to check."

"I will."

"Thanks...bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone after talking with Mark was the hardest thing Collins had had to do since he moved to Santa Fe. Hearing Mark's shaky voice was bad enough, but now he knew was under a lot pressure. Knowing Mark as well as he did, he was worried. Mark would detatch and put everything, and every burden on himself. Collins was afraid that...if Mark did get help...the filmmaker would crack under the pressure...

* * *

Mark walked in Maureen's room. She was sleeping. He walked over to the chair, and sat next to the bed, holding Maureen's hand. He wished he could take back the night he and Maureen slept together. Actually he wished he could take back that whole day on December 21...

_December 21, 1991, 7 pm Eastern Standard Time _

_"Hey, Mark," Maureen said, sitting across from Mark at a table at the Life Café._

_"Why did you ask me here?" Mark asked, not up to talking at the moment. Mark had just broken up with his recent girlfriend, Eliza because of her coquettishness. Maureen wanted to fix that, as she saw him lay his head in his arm._

_"You see, Mark," Maureen didn't know where to start, since this was a huge offer she had planned, "I want you back."_

_Mark raised his head in a heartbeat. Was it true? Did Maureen really want him back in her life? Was he getting another chance?_

_"You what?"_

_"I want you back."_

The memoy was clear as it was the day Maureen had made the offer that change both of their lives. Mark thought it was he giving him another chance. He thought it was something special. It didn't seem special until the baby was conceived. Until, he rememberd who was wrecking it...

_"What about Joanne?"_

_"What about her?"_

_"Well...what's she going to say when you tell her?"_

_"She'll be fine with it!"_

_"Maureen, you're breaking up with her, and you think she'll-"_

_"Wait! You think of breaking up with her? You're so funny!"_

_"But you said-"_

_"I said I wanted you back. I didn't say I was letting go of Joanne."_

_"So..."_

_"So...you're moving in with me and Joanne."_

_Mark's heart fell at that moment. He fell from his cloud at that moment. She still wanted Joanne. But, she said she wanted him back._

Joanne. She was the one making Maureen's life hell while she was carrying his child. He didn't know why he was letting Joanne do this...or he thought he was letting Joanne do this. But Maureen should've been smarter, and just taken Mark back. Joanne easily could've found some else, but him and Maureen...they had something special. They were so different...yet there was so perfect. What was it?

_"I still love you, Mark. Do you still love me?"_

That's what it was. Mark _loved_ Maureen. Maureen _loved _him. They had been through the worst together: AIDS, Roger's and April's drug days, April's death, Roger's withdrawual, freezing together in an unheated loft...

Collins was right. Mark had always loved her. Mark would always love her...

* * *

"Maureen almost had a miscarriage! You're acting like nothing's happened!" Mimi yelled at Joanne, while they were out in the waiting lounge.

"I know...I was there," Joanne said.

"You know...because you started it," Roger shot back.

"I did not! I telling my peace...Maureen was the one that got all upset!" Joanne raised her voice.

"Because your "peace" included taking away the baby," Benny spoke. "If she loses that baby because of you...I swear to God I'll-"

"What? Sue me? Beat me?" Joanne asked, then turned to Roger. "Bad-mouth me?"

Roger rose from his seat.

"That's it, I-"

"Roger, come on," Mimi said, stopping Roger, "She's not worth it."

Roger sat back down. Benny turned back to Joanne.

"Why are you doing this? Why are being this way?" Benny asked.

"I want what's best for that baby...Benjamin," Joanne defended herself.

Benny shook his head and spoke.

"But becoming the _villian_ in the process?" he asked.

Joanne laughed.

"You should know, Benny," Joanne said.

"Oh, you bitch, I'll-"

Benny stopped at the sight of Mark, standing in the doorway. He looked horrible. His eyes were all puffy, and his looked tired and exhausted.

"Mark...I-" Benny tried to explain why everyone was yelling.

Mark didn't even care. He just walked to the back, and sat in a chair. Roger went back there after him.

"Mark? Are you okay, Buddy?" Roger asked, very calmy.

Mark didn't reply. He just sat there. He didn't move or even _look_ at Roger. Not one motion. When Roger tried to touch his hand, Mark jerked it back. The filmmaker didn't even want to be touched. Finally, Mimi walked back.

"Roger..." Mimi said, her hands on his shoulders, "Let's give Mark some time alone."

Roger didn't want to leave him. Mark had spent too much time alone already. But he had too. Though, he didn't want to. Mimi had to pull Roger just to get him to leave Mark. When they got back to the front, Joanne was gone.

"Where did Miss Large and In charge go?" Roger asked.

Benny rolled his eyes.

"A client called and Joanne had to leave," Benny responded, "Is Mark okay?"

Roger sighed as he sat in a chair. Benny and Mimi sat too.

"He's so worried about Maureen. He didn't talk. He didn't even let me touch him," Roger said.

"Well, you remember when April died, right? You were the same way," Benny informed.

"Yeah, but April was dead. Maureen is alive and...not so well. If she loses that baby, Mark will lose it," Roger replied.

"How do we know he wasn't already?" Mimi asked.

Roger and Benny didn't reply. They didn't want to think that way.

Suddenly, a song came on the radio-

In no time, they heard Mark singing along with it...

_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling christmas eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve_

"What is this song?" Mimi asked.

Roger smiled.

"It's Mark and Maureen's song. They heard it on their first date," Roger told.

The three Bohos listened to Mark whispering the words of the song, with the song-

_She didnt recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried._

"Wow...I never realized how pretty this song was," Benny said, remembering it.

"Yeah, Mark and Maureen would sing it for hours," Roger laughed.

"I thought that was you?" Mimi teased.

"You thought I was bad? You didn't nothing until you Maureen belt out this..." Roger teased back.

_We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldnt find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car._

"Aww, I remember...coming home and seeing those two dancing together in the loft while this song played," Benny said, remembering more.

"Yeah, April tried to get me to dance so that we could dance with them," Roger told.

He was able to say that memory without worrying about Mimi getting mad. She knew by then that April _was_ a part of Roger life. But that was the past, and this...was the future...

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how._

_She said shed married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didnt like to lie._

_I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasnt sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude._

_She said she saw me in the record stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell._

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how._

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another auld lang syne..._

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away._

_Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain --_

* * *

**A/N: "Same Old Lang Syne" is a beautiful song by Dan Fogelberg. I heard it a while ago and it reminded me (for some VERY odd reason!) of Mark and Maureen! And, of course "Santa Fe" (which Collins sings only one line of) is from Rent!**


	12. Two Brides and No Groom

**Chapter Eleven: Two Brides and no groom**

Joanne had just arrived home from meeting with her loud-mouth client. She looked around her almost empty loft. She felt...lonely. No Mark. No Maureen. Just her and the furniture. She didn't weather to feel anger or pity. Mark and Mo did this. They're the ones that _had_ to sleep together and _had_ to make a baby. But yet, she had to take some of the blame. Didn't she? Only she could answer that. Suddenly, she picked up the phone and dialed-

"This is the Raphael Medical Center," a female voice said on the other line.

"Hi, uh...I want to know the condition of Miss Maureen Johnson," Joanne asked.

She heard silence for a few moments before the voice returned.

"She's under the name...Maureen Cohen," the woman said.

Joanne felt her stomach tightened as she heard the woman say _Maureen Cohen. _But she kept her cool...for Maureen's sake.

"Can I talk to her?" Joanne asked.

"She's still sleeping. Would you like to call in an hour or two to talk to her?" The woman asked.

Joanne smiled.

"Um, I think I'll just come over...thanks."

"That's fine too...I'll let them know and-"

"No! Don't tell...I want this to be a...surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes...a big, some-what nice surprise..."

* * *

_One Hour Later..._

"Can I get you anything?" Mark asked Maureen, who had just waken up.

"No, I'm fine...thanks Marky," Maureen said, in a very hoarse voice.

Dr. Radcliffe had already told them Maureen could go home the next morning. Everyone was relieved especially Mark and Maureen. Mark put his hand on her forehead; she liked the feeling of his warm hand on her forehead.

"Your fever's going down," Mark said.

"That's ok...I'm _hot_ anyways," Maureen teased.

Maureen liked making those jokes around Mark, he always laughed and never took them too personal. Joanne never liked them, especially when Maureen said it around stangers.

"Where's Joanne?" Maureen asked.

She heard Mark and Roger sign.

"And that matters...why?" Roger asked, not really caring.

"I miss her," Maureen said.

"Miss her? She put you here!" Mark said, raising his voice a little.

"Why do you miss the "potty-mouth" police?" Roger asked, again.

Maureen giggled a little at Mark and Roger.

"I still love her, you guys," Maureen told.

"Whatever, because I-" Roger was cut off by a sound.

_Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep._

Roger's beeper went off.

"Shit, ATZ break...I'll see you puppies later," Roger said.

He got up and walked out, leaving Mark and Maureen alone. They were silent for awhile. Until Maureen spoke.

"So, Mark...what did you do for the three hours while I was asleep? Besides being harrassed by Joanne?" Maureen asked.

Mark laughed.

"Actually, Roger and Mimi took that heat for me," Mark spoke.

"Roger and Joanne..._going at it_? I'm glad I missed that!" Maureen teased.

"She called him a "potty-mouth," Mark said, almost laughing.

"Oh yeah...Roger must've felt _so_ offended!" Maureen shot back, actually laughing.

"Yeah..." Mark responded.

Once their laughter went down...the door opened-

"Joanne?" Maureen asked.

Joanne was standing there, with a handful of roses.

"Hi, Maureen..."Joanne said.

"Come in, baby," Maureen said, happily.

Joanne walked in. Mark got up from his seat to let Joanne sit down.

"I was just asking Mark what he did while I was sleeping," Maureen told.

Joanne turned to Mark.

"What were you doing?" Joanne asked.

"I was..." Mark didn't know what to say, "I was just..."

Maureen knew Mark was having a hard time saying...whatever it was he was trying to say. So she moved on.

"What did you do Joanne? Besides harrassing everyone," Maureen said, laughing.

Joanne smiled a big smile.

"I was doing something..._very_ important," Joanne said.

Maureen (and Mark) watched Joanne put her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh my god," Mark whispered.

Joanne opened it...revealing a ten-carat diamond. Both Mark and Maureen's eyes opened wide. It was huge. Absolutely huge. And yellow. Both ten carat and yellow diamond rings were the most expensive kinds of rings, and Joanne had both. Her wallet was indeed full.

"Jo...Joan...Joanne...I-I...don't kn-know, what t-to say, I-" Maureen was speechless.

Joanne smiled.

"Shhh, don't speak. Just say yes...or no," Joanne said.

Maureen was indeed very speechless. She didn't know how to say yes or no. She didn't even know how to get married. She looked over at Mark. His face was priceless. She had never seen him so shocked. But, for some reason, Maureen wanted to say yes. She would have Mark's child, and Joanne's heart...the perfect threesome...or so she _thought_.

"Um...Mark? Could you, uh, give Joanne an-and me some...privacy?" Maureen asked.

Mark didn't want to. But he had to...for (what a surprise) Maureen's sake.

"Fine," Mark said, very sharply, bitting his lower lip.

Once Mark was out of the room, he peaked through the window. He saw Maureen's lips move with a smile. He knew, at that moment, Maureen would be Joanne's bride...or groom...how ever it went. Mark jumped at the feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mimi.

"I saw..." Mimi said, "Roger and I both."

Mark and Mimi watched Joanne and Maureen hug and kiss.

"Does it hurt?" Mimi asked.

"Just...a little," Mark responded, feeling around in his own pocket.

"That should've been you," Mimi said, shaking her head.

Mark pulled out a little blue box, and stared down at it.

"Mine isn't half as big as Joanne's," Mark said.

Mimi rolled her eyes, and looked at Mark.

"Size shouldn't matter, Mark! You love Maureen...you deserve better," Mimi told.

Mark rolled his own eyes at her.

"That's what Evadne said...and I lost her too," Mark said, a little too loud.

"Mark...it wasn't-"

"I feel like...I'm losing everything."

Mark walked away, and leaned himself against the wall. Mimi followed.

"Mark, you haven't lost everything," Mimi said, softly.

"Joanne just asked Maureen to marry her...I'll lose my baby," Mark replied.

Mimi put her hands on Mark's shoulders.

"That baby will be yours no matter what happens...no lawyer can change that," Mimi explained.

"Except for a lawyer named Joanne," Mark teased.

Mark and Mimi shared a laugh, before a voice came down the hall.

"Mark! Mimi! What happened? Did she say yes?" Roger asked, running to them.

The "rockboy" could tell, from the look on Mark's face, that she said yes.

"Oh, Mark," Roger sighed, hugging his friend.

"This is just what I need...a roggy-huggy," Mark laughed, feeling Roger tighened around his waist.

Mimi stood there, smiling. She knew Mark was going to need them...more than ever.

* * *

Maureen agreed stay back at the MoJo appartment. Even though Mark secretly begged her not to. For that didn't hurt enough, Maureen's next move hurt even more.

"Hey, Mark," Maureen said, as Mark helped her to the couch, "Why don't you stay with Roger and Mimi tonight at the loft?" she asked.

Mark, as it did all those weeks ago, sunk once more...this even more than before.

"What? Why?" Mark asked, seeing the shock on Roger and Mimi's faces too.

"Well...Joanne and I have some things to catch up on...and apologies," Maureen told.

Mark was feeling the burning now.

"Maureen, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for, you're just-"

"Mark! Please...Joanne and me are engaged," Maureen cut him off.

Mark turned his head to Joanne.

"She just wants to take _my_ baby away from me," Mark said, almost yelling.

Maureen was feeling burn too, but it was another burn.

"It's our baby, remember?" Maureen responded.

"_Our_? You're telling me to leave!" Mark said, now yelling.

"Mark!" Roger cut in, "Let's go."

Roger tried to get Mark to the door.

"I'm not leaving!" Mark fought back.

Roger was getting physical with him.

"Look, you're tired and exhausted, and you need to sleep!" Roger spoke.

"No! I'm not leaving! You can't make me! That's my baby too!" Mark shouted through Roger holding him back.

"No! Let's go!" Roger shouted.

It was becoming a real fight between the two.

"Roger! Stop!" Mimi called.

Nothing was more shocking than when Mark tried to hit Roger. Roger responded with something greater...a real punch in the face. Mark hit the ground hard. Everyone was silent. Had it _really_ come _this_ far?

"Mark...I" Maureen, once more, was speechless.

Mark pulled up his pride, rose up and stormed out of the appartment.

"Mark!" Roger and Maureen called, "Please! Come back!"

Nothing...

* * *

Mimi found Mark in the park, freezing on the bench, just like she found Maureen...they were soul mates!

"Hey, Mark..." Mimi said, sitting next to him on the bench.

She saw Mark rub his cheek, right where Roger had hit him.

"He didn't mean it, Mark," Mimi said, in her normal soft voice.

'This should never had happened...any of it," Mark said, shivering.

Mimi was confused.

"What do you mean? This baby is a gift!" Mimi exclaimed.

Mark disagreed.

"This baby is a mess. Everyone wants him...or her. It's causing so much jealously, impowerment and...violence," Mark told.

Mimi shook her head at Mark.

"Once this baby is born...everyone, even Joanne, will that...it's a baby...not an object...believe me...I know," Mimi said.

Mark finally looked at her.

"What do you mean_ you know_?" Mark asked.

Mimi was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"If I tell you something...will you _promise_ not to tell Roger?" Mimi asked.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"It would hurt him...it's what brought me to New York...please, Mark..." Mimi begged.

"Yeah, I promise," Mark agreed.

Mimi took a breath.

"I had a baby once," Mimi confessed.

"What?" Mark said, stunned.

"I was sixteen. My boyfriend, Jay, told me he loved me and we had sex. When I found out I was pregnant, my parents told me to get an abortion-" Mimi started.

"Did you?" Mark asked.

"I was going to, but Jay told me that we could run to New York and get married. So, we did..." Mimi continued.

"What happened?" Mark asked again.

"Jay became a drug dealer for money. I didn't know, at the time, that drugs were bad. And...I took some...actually a lot..." Mimi's eyes were getting teary.

"And..." Mark was very interested now.

"It caused my baby to come out fives months early...she came out...shaking and screaming," Mimi was crying now as she spoke, "She ju-just wouldn't...stop! She was shaking so hard! It was unbarable! Just screaming, screaming, shaking!"

"Did you name her?"

"Yeah...her name was Melissa Gwen Marquez-Smith," Mimi replied.

"What happened to her?" Mark asked, though he didn't really want to know.

"She was too small...too early...she wouldn't eat...the drugs poisoned her system...she died two days after her birth," Mimi finished.

Mark and Mimi sat in silence. That was the biggest secret Mimi had kept...besides her HIV. How did she keep it? She had good reason to.

"What, uh, happened to Jay?" Mark asked, not wanting to know that either.

"He left me. He ran off with someone else. I was left in New York...at sixteen...alone," Mimi responded.

Mark used his cold fingers to wipe away Mimi's warm tears. They had a nice connection. Not as strong as her and Roger's...but they had a nice friendship. And that was all they needed from each other. Nothing romantic...just a pair of friends that helped each other in need.

"Thank, Meems," Mark said.

"Thanks _you_, Mark..." Mimi smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about that line Mimi said at the end of Chapter 5 when she was comforting Maureen, "You couldn't mess up as bad as I did", or something like that. It was strong line, so I decided to do more with it!**


	13. Where Art Thou

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short...but I need it for later in the story!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Where Art Thou?**

It had been a week since Maureen's breakdown. Mark had been staying at the loft, while Maureen stayed with Joanne. The one thing Mark was the most afraid of was...were the Lesbos talking about him? The baby? Why did Maureen want him to leave?

On a sunny Saturday morning, Mark and Roger sat in the living room.

"Where's Mimi?" Mark asked.

"I dunno. Probably job searching..." Roger replied.

"Again? She's been doing that for over a month," Mark said.

"You know Mimi...sharp, hot-headed, tempermental...I'm not suprised," Roger teased.

"She's an amazing girl, Rog...you need to respect her more," Mark told.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Well...I...I...just-"

The door flung opened.

Mimi.

"Hey, boys! Guess what?" Mimi said.

"You got a job?" Mark asked.

"No...I-"

"Got rid of that ugly feline coat that smells like a dead Monkey's ass?" Roger asked.

Mark and Mimi stared at him. Roger loved the attention.

"And how would _you_ know what a dead monkey's ass smells like, Mr. Rockstar?" Mark asked.

Roger smirked. An evil smirk.

"I know things, Marky...I know things," Roger said, swinging his arm around Mark's shoulders.

Mimi rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm going to be on Broadway!" Mimi said, jumping up and down.

The two men laughed.

"What are you going to be in?" Mark asked.

"A really cool show!" Mimi replied, still too happy to tell them.

"Like what? Rent the musical?" Roger teased.

"Rent? That's a weird name for a musical," Mark said.

"Well...It _could_ happen... someday," Roger responded, with a grin.

Again, Mimi rolled her eyes and went on.

"I'm going to be in Romeo and Juliet!" Mimi told.

Both Mark and Roger's jaws dropped.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Please...do..._not_...tell me...you got...Juliet," Roger said.

"No...I got the nurse," Mimi told them.

"Wow...congradulations, Mimi," Mark said.

Mimi smiled.

"Thank you, Mark," Mimi said, and turned to Roger, "Now, was that _so_ hard?"

"Whatever..." Roger laughed.

"Our first rehersal is today...you guys want to come?" Mimi asked.

Roger and Mark looked at each other, and then back to Mimi.

"Sure..." they both said.

* * *

Mark and Roger watched the rehersal from the audience. They watched Michael Washburn as Romeo.

"It is the East! And Juliet is the sun-" Michael spoke on.

Roger yawned.

"What meat-head wrote this boring trash?" Roger asked.

Mark turned to him.

"Ah...William Shakespare..." Mark told him.

"Was he on drugs?" Roger asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Rog, just because you don't respect classical theatre, doesn't mean-" Mark was cut off by Roger.

"I live for one purpose, and one purpose alone..."

"To rock on the world, and not the classical swirl," Mark and Roger both said, mocking Roger's "famous" words.

They both watched. Finally, the Juliet came on.

"Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name-"

"Oh, shit!" Mark whispered.

"What?" Roger asked.

"It's Evadne...she's playing Juliet," Mark told.

"Well, then if she sees her...you're screwed," Roger said.

"Shut up."

After the performance, Mimi went up to "_her_ boys".

"Hey! How did I do?" Mimi

"You were so horrible...I couldn't bare to watch," Roger laughed, throwing his arm around Mimi's shoulders, "That's how great you were!"

"Thanks...what did you think, Mark?" Mimi turned to see Mark...gone.

* * *

Mark peaked outside out the Men's bathroom, hoping to miss Evadne. As he walked quickly down the hallway, he heard a voice-

"Mark!" he turned to see Evadne.

"Oh...Hi," Mark said, nervously as Evadne reached him.

"Hey...how've you been?" Evadne asked, smiling.

Mark thought this was strange, but he went on.

"Fine..." Mark said.

Evadne nodded her head.

"That's good...how's Maureen? Have you named the baby yet?" Evadne asked.

"She's fine...actually, I'm living at the loft now," Mark told.

"Oh..."

"Joanne and Maureen are...engaged," Mark said.

"Oh!"

Evadne didn't know what to say. Even though she was still a little upset at Mark, she still cared about him and felt for him.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Evadne asked.

* * *

"Damn it!" Maureen yelled, slamming the phone back on it's crate.

Joanne entered the living room.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked, sitting next to Maureen on the couch.

"Mark won't pick up his cell phone," Maureen cried.

"Maybe you should try the loft?" Joanne suggested.

Maureen shook her head.

"I tried that already...do you think they're mad at me?" Maureen asked

"Well, I'm not on their good sides right now," Joanne smirked.

Maureen buried her face in her hands.

"God...I know we're in engaged, but Mark did take care of me when I was at the loft and the hospital. He fed me, dressed me, looked after me, and even sang to me," Maureen cried.

Joanne put her arm around Maureen's shoulders.

"I know Mark took care of you, but you're engaged to me. Do I count for any of this?" Joanne asked.

Maureen looked up at her.

"Yes, you do. But Mark _is_ the baby's father. He does have rights," Maureen said.

"I know he does...I'm just afraid of what he'll do with those rights," Joanne responded.

Maureen was confused.

"What do you mean?" The Diva asked.

"I'm afraid of Mark exposing this baby to people like Roger, and-"

"Jo! We've been through this! Roger is much better role-model than you give him credit for...why do you hate him so much?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head.

"I don't hate him. He's just a..."

"...a what?"

"Nothing...I'm going to bed," Joanne said.

Joanne quickly rose from the couch and ran into the bedroom.

Maureen had no clue what was wrong with Joanne. She certainly had no clue what Mark was up to either...

* * *

Laughing and wasted, Evadne pulled Mark into her appartment. They both drunker than Alcoholic Banana. Evadne, tripping over her feet, turned on the radio. She then ran to Mark and they started dancing.

"I love this song!" Evadne shouted.

Mark laughed.

"Have you heard it before?" Mark shouted back.

"No..."

Evenually, Evadne lost her footing and Mark dropped her.

"You clumsy ass!" Evadne laid there, laughing.

Mark laid down next to her on floor. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and snuggled her face on his chested. Before long, they kissed. Nothing passionate, just simply and sweet...which was rare for someone that drunk. Evadne smiled.

"Wanna go to bed?" She asked.

Of course he wanted to...

* * *

"What do you think Mark's doing at Evadne's?" Mimi asked, waiting in bed as Roger walked into their bedroom.

Roger hopped on to the bed and pulled the covers over him and Mimi.

"Probably fucking," Roger mumbled.

"You're not funny," Mimi laughed.

"I know I'm not..." Roger replied.

**A/N: So...how's school going for you all? **


	14. You'll Get Over It

**A/N: Okay...my friends think "Evadne" isn't a real name...but it IS! It's a Greek Mythology name like Phoebe, Cythnia, Daphne and whatever! Here's my proof: Search Behind the name on Google/Yahoo, then search Evadne on the main page. It's a real name! So Yeah...incase people didn't know! Anyways, IT'S THE WEEKEND, so I though I add anthother chapter!!**

**Now...here's the chapter!! (sorry, i get mad when my friends critize my writing like that. I mean, they told me to STOP WRITING THIS STORY!!)**

**Chapter fourteen: You'll Get Over It**

Mark woke up the next morning. He realized quickly that he wasn't in his own bed. He looked down to see Evadne with her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. He didn't know what to do. Only one thing came to mind.

"Evadne?" Mark asked, shaking her arm a little.

Evadne moaned as she woke up. She stirred her head up to see Mark prescious blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hi, filmy," Evadne teased.

It took both of them a few minutes to wake up.

"Did we...you know..." Mark couldn't get the words out.

"It looks like it," Evadne said.

The two didn't talk much afterwards. Once Mark was dressed, he saw Evadne in her robe in kitchen.

"Do you want anything? Breakfast? Coffee?" She offered.

Mark flinched to the door.

"Actually, I'm meeting my friends at the Life Cafe," Mark told her.

"Oh...okay...that's fine," Evadne said, putting away the Coffee maker.

"Do you want to come?" Mark asked.

* * *

At the Life Cafe, Mark and Evadne had Breakfast with Mimi and Roger.

"Do you think Maureen's gonna be mad?" Roger asked.

"Hope not..." Mark said, kissing Evadne's cheek.

"Wow, you are effectionate!" Evadne said.

In no time, Joanne and Maureen showed up at the Life Cafe. Maureen wasn't happy.

"What's she doing here?" Maureen asked.

"She's here...with me," Mark told.

Maureen looked at Mark.

"Uh, Marky...could I speak to you in private?" Maureen asked.

"Sure," Mark said.

Maureen led Mark into the back of the Life Cafe.

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"Why did you bring her?" Maureen asked back.

"Why did you bring Joanne?" Mark answered with a question.

"What? That's not the same!" Maureen shot back.

Mark smirked.

"It's not? So...it's ok for you to be happy, but I have to lonely and miserable?" Mark again answered with a question.

"Lonely? You have Roger and Mimi," Maureen told.

Mark shook his head.

"I want a companion! I'm tired of being the _single guy_!" Mark said.

"So...that's it? You just hate being single?" Maureen asked.

"If it hurts you so much to see me with Evadne...how do you think I felt when I saw Joanne propose to you, and you told me to leave?" Mark asked.

"I didn't tell you to leave..." Maureen trailed off.

"You didn't? Because it sure sounded like it. I'm not playing this game anymore, Maureen...it's over."

"What do you mean...it's over?" Maureen asked.

"I'm done riding this dark, dizzy merry-go-round...once the baby is born-" Mark was cut off.

"What? You'll leave? Marry Evadne? Have kids with her?" Maureen was getting upset.

"Once the baby is born...I'm not going to fight. We'll work something out, but I'm not living at the apparment. I'm sorry, but I can't," Mark said.

As Mark started to turn around, Maureen spoke.

"Mark, please don't leave. I know I've hurt you but-" Maureen was finally cut off.

"Hurt me? I trusted you! I gave you my whole heart...every bit of love I had...and you took it and ran, and left me with nothing!" Mark fough back.

"Mark...I...need you...wh-what...will I do...without you," Maureen asked.

"You'll get over it," Mark said.

"Fine," Maureen said.

"I'll always love you, Maureen...but I can't be with you...I know that now," Mark said.

"Can't...or won't?" Maureen asked.

"Both. You can't committ...you're too much work. At least Evadne I can trust-" Mark said.

"Oh, yes! Evadne, the savior...oh, please come save me!" Maureen mocked.

"You know what, Mo? I'm done here," Mark said.

Maureen just watched Mark walk back to the table. There was a lot of silence as they ate. Maureen couldn't bare watching Mark with Evadne. She watched the Latina eat a huge cheeseburger, while Maureen only ate a salad. It broke her heart...but she had to let Mark go...

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Evadne had moved into the Bohemian loft, even though Maureen was greatly against. One day, when Mark and Mimi were out, Roger and Evadne recieved another...expected surprise...

Roger sat in his chair, while Evadne was asleep on the couch suddely, she woke up.

"Ahhhh," Evadne moaned.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked.

Evadne just got up and ran into the bathroom. Roger ran after her, and watched her puke into the toilet.

"I told Mimi you two were fucking that night..." Roger said, trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny, you ass!" Evadne shouted through her vomits, "Please...I..."

Evadne couldn't control her vomiting. Roger stood there, not knowning what to do. Once Evadne was done, she looked at Roger.

"Rog...Roger...could you...please go...get me...a...glass...of water?" Evadne asked.

"Uh, sure..." Roger ran into the kitchen, and fetched a glass of water for Evadne.

"What did you eat?" Roger asked as he watched Evadne drink.

"Eat? I think I'm...oh, fuck..._pregnant_," Evadne said.

In shock that Mark actually impregnanted another girl, Roger fell to the ground...

* * *

"What? Mark? What the hell? _Two_ pregnant women? You son of whore!" Collins laughed after Mark told him the new over the phone.

"I didn't mean it..." Mark said.

"So...Maureen's due in September, and Evadne's due in...November, huh?" Collins asked.

"Yep."

"Did you faint when you heard about Evadne?" Collins asked.

"No...actually, Roger fainted!" Mark said.

Collins laughed.

"Hahaha, you're kidding, right?" Collins still laughed.

"No...I'm not," Mark sounded very serious.

"So, what does Maureen think?" Collin asked.

"She's slapped me," Mark told, as if he didn't care.

"Ouch! Did it hurt?" Collins asked him.

"Yeah, some what...I guess I desevered," Mark said.

"Well, she desevered one too when she got engaged to Joanne," Collins pointed out.

"Thomas..."

"I'm just kidding, boy...so I guess...bring both kids when you come down," Collins said.

"We will..." Mark said.

"Okay, Marky, take care!"

"You too...bye."

After Mark hung up the phone, he scratched his forehead.

"I'm in deep shit," he whispered...

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter! I'm just a mean author, and I have school work...and laundry! Please forgive me!! Anyways, read & review! Thank U!!**


	15. A house Divided Cannot Stand

**A/N: This chapter is (somewhat, I guess...) dedicated to my friend, Katie...because she helped me write this chapter!!**

**Chapter Fifteen: A House Divided Cannot Stand**

Mark walked into Roger's hospital room, thankful that it wasn't him for once.

"Mark, you son of bitch! You put me here!" Roger shouted.

"Sorry, Rog..." Mark said, trying not to laugh.

"You've become such a horny asshole...it aint' even funny! Is it SO hard to wear a fucking condom?" Roger continued to shout.

"Roger, love please lower your voice," Mimi asked.

Roger rolled his eyes.

"God, Mimi what are you? My mother?" Roger asked.

"Well...I do see some resemblance," Mark teased

"I didn't ask you, Pee Wee," Roger said.

"Rog, Mark can't help his harmones when he's unbelievably drunk, " Mimi told.

Mark turned to Mimi.

"Oh, thanks, Meems," Mark sarcastcally said.

"Either way...what're we going to do?" Roger asked.

"I have no clue," Mark said.

* * *

After two weeks of Maureen not talking to Mark, she invited him to eat with her at CBGB's.

"How's Evadne doing?" Maureen asked, looking at her menu.

"She's good...she's due two months after you," Mark said.

Silence stirred between the two. It was weird. But yet, it was right? They didn't know what to feel or how to feel it. Maureen had one more offer to give...

"Mark?" Maureen said.

"What? Mark asked.

"I...uh...I have another...proposal for you..." Maureen started.

"I'm not moving in again," Mark told.

"I know...but, I called Evadne...and we talked..." Maureen continued.

"You...and Evadne...spoke?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, and we both decided that...for the sake of...our kids...that we could switch on the weekends. You and Evadne have your kid...Joanne and me will have" Maureen looked at her stomach, "this one."

Mark couldn't believe what Maureen wanted. She wanted him and her to share the kids. He heard her go on.

"And we can switch on weekends...is this ok with you, Mark?" Maureen finished.

"Aww, yeah...it's great...thanks, Mo," Mark smiled.

"No, thank Joanne, it was her idea," Maureen told.

Mark's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked.

"Don't be so surprised, " Maureen said.

"I'm not surprised...I'm just...really...surprised," Mark confessed.

"See? She's not an evil witch after all," Maureen said.

"You're right, she's not," Mark agreed.

After their food came, they talked some more.

"So...have you guys come up with any names yet?" Maureen asked, her mouth full.

"Well...Evadne likes the name Vanessa for a girl, and she likes Daniel for a boy," Mark explained.

"I love Vanessa...it sounds so...dark and mysterious, yet so innocent and sweet...I came up with a good girl name," Maureen said.

"Really? Like what?" Mark asked.

"Melissa," Maureen told.

"Maureen, I told you to keep that story about Mimi quiet," Mark told.

"I know but...this baby is about life...I want hope," Maureen said.

"Well, what if it's a boy?" Mark asked.

"It won't be a boy...I can feel it, Mark...this is going to be a little girl...our little Melissa," Maureen.

"What about me? It's still my baby," Mark spoke.

"Mark, please...I really want this," Maureen begged.

"Mo, I-" Mark was cut off.

"Please! I would get down on my knees, but I'm getting too big! Please..." Maureen begged some more.

"Oh, all right," Mark agreed.

"Thank you!" Maureen cheered.

* * *

Back in Santa Fe, everything seemed too good to be true. A new restaurant. A new boyfriend. A new life. What could go wrong? Finally, Collins had to rush to the store after midnight to get pancake mix for morning's breakfast. As walked across the street to the restaurant, there were five guys dressed in black, and they looked very poor. As he passed them, one spoke.

"Hey, mister? Gotta dollar?" The man asked.

Collins nodded.

"Yeah, I got-"

WAM!

The man punched Collins to the ground. Before he could get up, the five men took out bats and clubs, and started beating Collins. He tried to yell for help, but one man held his mouth as the others continued to beat him. By the time they finished, Collins was beat, bloody and numb. The men took his bag and money. One of them tossed a use cigarette at Collins and spoke with a smirk.

"You forgot ketchup on my burger, motherfucker," the man said.

"Yeah, eight bucks for one lousy meal, cheap-ass?" Another yelled.

Collins laid there, in great physical pain as he watched the men take out gasoline from a pickup truck. They poured the three gallons of gasoline around the restaurant, and lit a match. They threw the lit match into the gasoline that surrounded the restaurant.

That night, Collins, torn and beat, watched his dream burn away in smoke and fire...

**A/N: It was NOT my idea to burn down the restaurant! Blame Katie!!**


	16. Out of the Blue

**A/N: Sorry if this seems a little boring right now...it's hard to have fun with this when I have stupid homework to do!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Out of the Blue **

It was now the middle of June. It was hard to believe that, in three/five months, there would be two knew members. The Bohos also didn't know that another, and an old would be joining them.

Late at night, the door knocked. Roger answered.

"Collins?" Roger was shocked.

"Hey, Rockstar? How's it go'in?" Collins asked.

Roger didn't answer. He just let Collins in. It wasn't until Collins sat down that Roger finally spoke.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"Isn't this still my home?" Collins replied.

Roger remembered that Collins did live here once.

"Yes! Yeah, it is...but what about Santa Fe? Who's watching the Angel Cafe?" Roger asked.

Collins shook his head.

"What's left to watch? It's gone," Collins said.

Roger sat down, and as he stared.

"What do you mean...gone?" Roger asked.

"It's gone...it's...no longer...there," Collins told.

Roger rolled his eyes, like he always did when he was fustrated.

"What. Happened. To. It? WHY...Is. It. Gone?" Roger asked slowly, to get a _real _answer.

Collins took a breath.

"A gang, who weren't happy with there food, beat me up one night and burned it to the ground," Collins told.

Roger's jaw fell as he chest froze. How could such a kind person like Collins finally have the life he deserved and then...just loose it? It wasn't right.

"How could they do that? Who were they? Were you checked out? Are you alright? Maybe we should-" Roger was cut off.

"Rog! Calm down, I'm fine. And no, I don't know who they were...and I don't care," Collins said.

"Well, I do...I'll go and-" again, Roger was cut off.

"Let the police handle it," Collins correct.

"The police don't do shit," Roger told.

"It's my restuarant...my choice...anyways, we've got two pregnant women, right?" Collins said.

"Both by the same man," Roger said.

"Damn, Mark...has he never heard of "safe sex"?" Collins asked.

Roger counted his fingers.

"First time was pity sex, the second was drunk sex...you tell me," Roger replied.

"Let's leave that up to Mark," Collins said.

* * *

The next morning, Collins explained to Mark, Mimi and Evadne what happened to him. They were all in complete shock.

"You have to get checked out," Mark said.

"Yeah, you look like shit," Mimi told.

"Thanks, Meems," Collin sarcastacally said.

"I think you should too," Evadne agreed.

"Alright! You bitches...I'll go get checked out... and if there's nothing wrong...you're _all_ paying for the bill," Collins yelled.

* * *

At the hospital, Collins did have a broken arm.

"I hope you cheap-heads are happy...I'm flat broke," Collins told.

"I'll pay."

Everyone turned to see Benny standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Mark asked.

No one had called Benny.

"I saw you guys walk in," Benny told.

"What happened, Benny? Why you here?" Mimi asked.

"Actually, it's not me...it's Alison," Benny said.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked.

"She's great...she's...she's pregnant," Benny confessed.

No one said a word. No one dared. Ok...someone did.

"That's...great?" Mark said.

"It's was...an..._accident_," Benny also confessed.

"Mark can relate...can't you Marky?" Roger laughed, throwing his arms around Mark's shoulders.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"When's she due?" Mimi asked.

"October...when is Evadne due?" Benny said.

"December," Mimi said.

"Great...wow...this is...out of the blue," Benny laughed.

"Sure is," Collins mumbled, wishing he'd _never_ come home.

"Well, see you pups later," Benny said.

"Bye," the Boho said.

Everyone was silenced for a few moments.

"Wow...first Maureen...then Evadne...now Alison...who's next? Mimi?" Roger teased.

Mimi hit his arm. Hard.

"Come on, guys...chill," Mark said.

But Mimi hit Roger again. And again.

"Jesus, Mimi! It was a joke...calm down," Roger said, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Mimi practically yelled.

"Is was a joke," Roger said.

"Me getting pregnant is not a joke!" Mimi yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked.

Mimi realized she was getting out of hand, and left the room.

"What's her problem?" Roger asked.

"You'll never understand, Roger," Mark said.

"Try me," Roger replied.

"You'll have to go asked Mimi about that," Mark told.

"About what?" Roger asked.

Mark realized he almost slipped too.

"I, uh, I have to go," Mark said.

Roger watched Mark run out of the room. He was mad.

"What are you fuckers hiding? Roger yelled.

Collins watched Roger run out. Collins shook his head.

"Maybe I should open a shopping mall in Alaska..." Collins whispered to himself.


	17. Everything Happens Sooner Than you Think

**Sorry I haven't updated! Blame school!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Everything Happens sooner than you Think **

_August 1, 1992, 2:00 pm Eastern Standard Time_

"Are you sure 'bout this?" Mark asked.

"I have to," Collins replied.

"But...you...Collins, this is...ridiculous...seriously," Mark said.

The filmmaker watched Collins look at his plane ticket.

"Alaska is calling my name...it's staying 'Collins...come and give us a shopping mall', Collins said, in a ghostly voice.

"Yes, your cousin will pleased," Mark teased.

"She needs me, Mark," Collins told.

"First you lie to Roger about a shopping mall, and now your lying to me about a "cousin"...why are you _really_ leaving for...Alaska?" Mark asked.

Before Collins could answer, Mark's cell phone rang-

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Mark? It's Joanne...Maureen's in Labor."

* * *

Mark and Collins made their way to the Hospital. There saw Roger and Joanne in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?" Mark asked.

"She's good...in labor pain, but she's good," Joanne said, hugging Mark.

"Where's Mimi?" Collins asked.

"She's in with Maureen...she's been through this before," Joanne said.

Mark looked at Roger, who nodded his head.

"I know, she told me. Come on, we gotta get you in there," Roger said, with a smile.

The Bohos went into the Delivery Center. When they found the room, the Bohos watched through the window as Mimi sat with

"Come on, Maureen! It's ok, breathe, breathe, breathe!" Mimi cried, letting Maureen squeeze her hand.

"Fuck! I want this...thing out of me!" Maureen yelled, " Mark! I want Mark!"

"She wants you, man," Collins laughed.

"Should I?" Mark asked.

"Get in there, she's can't be any louder...I gotta call Benny," Roger said.

With a quick nod from Joanne, Mark went in.

* * *

"Mark! Oh, please...come here!" Maureen begged, catching her breath.

Mimi rose up from her seat, and smiled.

"She's all yours," Mimi said, hugging Mark.

Once Mimi was out, Mark sat down. For once, Maureen grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Mark...no matter what happens...please know that I...I'll always love you," Maureen said, softly.

"What do you mean? Why are you talking like this?" Mark asked.

Maureen's grip on Mark's hand tightened.

"There's...something...wrong," Maureen breathed.

"What?"

"The due date is September 18, remember? The doctor looked at me...the baby's in trouble, Mark," Maureen cried.

Mark's chest froze. Since along time, he was completely breathless.

"We're both in trouble...I'm scared," Maureen continued to cry.

Mark tried not to cry. He had to be strong. He wasn't going to loose Maureen or the baby. This was his family, and he had to protect them.

"Maureen Nancy Johnson...you listen, and you listen good. There is _no_ way in hell I'm losing you or this baby, you hear me? Either you're with Joanne or me or...wherever, you're my family. This baby is my family. We have so many plans, and everything's worked out. Hell, even Joanne and I had lunch just to talk about the babies' futures," Mark speeched.

He stopped because Maureen was breathing too hard. Once she whined down, he went on.

"Maureen...you've never given up or walked away from _anything_ in your life! You can fight this!" Mark told.

"What...What about the baby? Is he...she...strong...I mean, I-" Maureen was cut off by Mark.

"This baby is half you...half me...and, deep down, half Bohemian...we're stronger than anything...when we're all together. We're here, Maureen. All of us. Angel and April in spirit, and me and Joanne in your heart...we all have faith in you," Mark finished.

Maureen breathed heavily again, and again, and again. Finally, she spoke.

"Mark...if I make this...can you make me a promise?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, Mo...anything," Mark said.

"Let me sit by Evadne when she has the baby," Maureen said.

"I will, Mo...I will," Mark agreed.

Maureen smiled. The two shared a kiss before the doctor came in.

"Ok, miss..." Dr. Radcliffe was cut off.

"Miss. Johnson-Cohen-Jefferson," Maureen said.

"You're joking," Mark corrected.

"No, I'm not," Maureen protested.

Mark turned to Dr. Radcliffe, right in the eyes.

"She's kidding, just put down Ms. Johnson for now," Mark said.

After Dr. Radcliffe was done writing, he spoke.

"It's time now," the doctor said.

Mark felt Maureen's hand tighten hard now.

"Can I, uh...can I go in with her?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry, but...this will not be a regular birth. The cord is wrapped around one of the babies' necks...we have to go in with surgery," Dr. Radcliffe.

"Wait! One of the babies?" Mark asked.

Dr. Radcliffe looked at Maureen, signaling Mark to look at her.

"I'm, uh, I'm having twins," Maureen confessed.

"How didn' you tell me?" Mark asked.

"I...uh...I just...I" Maureen was cut off my Dr. Radcliffe.

"We to go now, the one twin's being strangled...we have to go now," the doctor told.

Mark looked at Maureen. He saw fear in her eyes. He smiled, and kissed her forehead, and held her tight.

"You'll be alright...just think about seeing our babies when there out, and in your arms," Mark whispered.

They kissed one more time before Dr. Radcliffe had to force Mark out. As Mark walked away, he heard Maureen crying.

* * *

_Half an hour later _

"How long has Mark been in the bathroom?" Collins asked.

"Twenty minutes," Benny said, looking at his watch.

"Poor, Mark...he's so worried," Mimi sighed.

Finally, Evadne came in.

"Where's Mark? How's Maureen? Is there any news? Is there, I-" she was cut off.

"Maureen's is still in surgery," Roger said.

"Where's Mark?" Evadne asked.

"I'm here."

Evadne turn to see Mark standing and shaking behind her. She ran to him and held him.

"She'll be alright...I promise you," Evadne whispered in Mark's ear.

Just than, Dr. Radcliffe walked into the waiting room...

**Sorry, this was cheesy! Especially Mark's "speech"!**


	18. Birth of a Legacy

**Chapter Eighteen: Birth of a Legacy**

"Maureen made it out alright," Dr. Radcliffe told.

Mark quickly grabbed Evadne and held her. Everyone let out a sign of relief.

"She gave birth to twin boys at 4:30 p.m on August 1, 1992. Congradulations," Dr. Radcliffe continued.

Mark and the Bohos were practically crying, but they saw something in Dr. Radcliffe's eyes.

"But..." Mark said.

"One of the boys, the younger one, he, uh...he's not well. He can't breathe on his own," the doctor told.

Mark froze. He promised Maureen they'd all make it alright. He had to keep his promise.

"Can I see her?"

A nurse led the Bohos into Maureen's room.

"Only one in at a time. She's still very drowsy, and too many people might excite her too much," the nurse told.

"Mark, you go in," Joanne said.

When Mark went in, he saw Maureen, sleeping. Once he sat down, he stroked her head with his hand. This caused her to wake up.

"Mark?" Maureen moaned.

"Yeah, I'm here," Mark said.

"Is...is our...babies al-alright?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen, one's not doing well...he can't breathe," Mark painfully had to say.

"He?" Maureen asked.

"You gave birth to twin boys," Mark told.

"So...much for...Melissa," Maureen tried to laugh, but coughed.

"Yeah, what should we do now? They want names for the birth slips," Mark told.

"An...Anthony," Maureen said.

"Anthony?" Mark asked.

"Yeah...after my brother," Maureen said.

"Anthony...what?" Mark asked.

Maureen looked at the window to see Roger smiling at her.

"Anthony Roger," Maureen said happily.

"Anthony Roger...sounds good," Mark agreed.

Maureen breathed tiredly before speaking.

"The one that sick...what should name him?" Maureen asked.

"I was thinking...Nicholas?" Mark asked.

"Only if we call him Nick for short," Maureen said.

"That was my plan," Mark told.

"Anthony and Nick...our babies," Maureen said, smiling happily.

"Wait...Nick what?" Mark asked.

"You pick," Maureen said.

Mark though for a moment.

"Nicholas Joseph," Mark said, "After my dad."

"Mark? Could you go see Nick? Please?" Maureen begged.

"Yeah, I will...you just rest now, alright?" Mark asked.

Maureen nodded. Mark kissed the top of her head. After he left the room, Joanne went in. It was a while before Mark could go to see Nick and Anthony. He noticed Nick had his soft blue eyes. He hurt him to see his little son so helpless. As he stroked the baby's tummy, he felt a had on his shoulder.

"They're beauitful, Mark," Roger said.

"Anthony's middle name is Roger," Mark told.

Roger smirked.

"That kid deserves better than my name," Roger sighed.

"And Nick deserves better than not being able to breathe on his own."

Mark and Roger turned to see Collins, standing at the door.

"How's Maureen?" Mark asked.

"I don't know...Joanne's with her," Collins said.

It was hard to look at the new born. He was so small. So fragile. So early. It was scary to know that, if they took him off the tube, he would die.

"Will he get better?" Roger asked.

"I hope so," Mark replied.

* * *

_Four days later _

"You need to eat something, Maureen," Joanne said, holding a fork to Maureen's mouth with Mac 'N Cheese on it.

"No, not until I see Nick," Maureen demanded.

"Maureen, he's too sick to be taken off the ventilator," Joanne told.

"I don't care! I'll go and see him myself!" Maureen yelled.

"Maureen! Keep you voice down! Mark's with him," Joanne whispered.

"That's not fair! I gave birth to him! I should be first!"

"You would've been first if Nick wouldn't have had this problem," Joanne explained.

Maureen took a breath.

"Could I at least see Anthony?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know..." Joanne thought.

"Please! I have to see my boys! It kills me not to see them!" Maureen begged.

"I'll talk to Dr. Radcliffe," Joanne said.

Dr. Radcliffe did give Maureen permission to be wheeled chaired down to see the boys. When she got there, Mark was shocked.

"Maureen?" Mark asked.

"I came to see my," Maureen stopped to look at Joanne, Mimi, Roger, Collins and Benny, "our babies..."


	19. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

**Chapter Nineteen: What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? **

_November 9, 1992 Nine pm Eastern Standard Time_

"Can he be taken off the valinator yet?" Mark asked Dr. Radcliffe.

"Well...I don't know...Mr. Cohen, I-" Dr. Radcliffe was cut off.

"Don't know? He's been on the fucking machine for TWO months! And you don't know? Maureen is miserable! We're all miserable because of the this! We can't take it, you here me!" Mark yelled.

"Mr. Cohen, please calm down," Dr. Radcliffe said, calmly.

"Calm down? I have a son who can't breathe, another being neglected, a girlfriend whose due anyday, the mother of my sons is a on a hunger strike, my boss is threatening to fire me...and you tell me to calm down? Well I'll kick your scrawny, calm ass into space and then I'll-"

"Mark!" Roger said, hearing Mark's shouts, "Relax".

"Oh, God! Not you two Rog," Mark whined.

"Excuse us, Doctor," Roger said.

He pulled Mark into a chair in the waiting room.

"Look, kid...you gotta relax...you can't just start throwing your temper out of nowhere," Rog said.

"Kid? What the hell? You're sounding like Benny," Mark hissed.

"Alright, Steven Spielberg...you listen, and you listen good..."

_Roger's lost it, Mark thought._

"You need to sleep! You haven't slept in weeks!" Roger told.

"Hello, my son's on a fucking breathing machine fighting for his life, Roger! How am I suppose sleep?" Mark asked.

"You just need to"- Roger was cut by Mark.

"Wait!" Mark said.

"What now?" Roger sighed.

"Listen..."

_As I walk this land with broken dreams  
I have visions of many things_

"What?" Roger asked.

"Listen!"

_Love's happiness is just an illusion  
Filled with sadness and confusion_

"Uh...still confused..." Roger said.

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe._

"What's this song?" Roger asked.

"It's the...it's the that...Evadne and me listened to...the night we...well...you know..." Mark couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah, I know, Mark...I know," Roger laughed.

The two listened to the song...

Suddenly, Mimi and Joanne came running in.

"Mark! Mark!" they shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"It's Evadne...she's...she's," Mimi couldn't speak through her breathing.

"She's...what? What?" Mark asked.

"She was hit by a taxi...they just took her into the ER," Joanne said.

"What...?" Mark was speechless...and dizzy. And then... Black out...

"Mark!" Roger yelled, catching the filmmaker.

...

* * *

"Mr. Cohen...can you hear me?" a voice said.

Slowly, Mark opened his eyes to see two blues eye looking at him.

"Mr. Cohen...you have a concussion...try and stay awake," the nurse said.

_Oh, great...another one? Wait..that means...Roger dropped me! That ass!_

"Mr. Cohen...you-"

"Eliza?" Mark moaned.

"Ma...Mark Cohen...is that you?" the nurse asked.

"Eliza Fischer...my ex...great," Mark sighed.

"Get over yourself, Mark," Eliza shot back.

"I forgot you were a nurse here," Mark said.

"Well...you broke up with me last year...remember?" Eliza asked.

"Are you and Scott still together?" Mark asked.

"Mark...Scott and me were never together," Eliza told.

"Yeah, sure..."

Eliza rolled her eyes. Mark was the most stubborn man she'd ever dated. She did loved him...until.

"You broke my heart, Mark..." Eliza said.

"You broke mine first," Mark said back.

"I did not!" Eliza hissed.

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"AH! You are the most immature man ever," Eliza said.

"You're the most immature girl ever," Mark said back.

"Thats it...I'm calling Anne in to watch you! I can't take this," Eliza said as she walked to door.

"Eliza...wait," Mark said.

"What?" Eliza asked, sharply.

"I'm sorry...I've just been through a lot," Mark confessed.

Silence.

Eliza sighed.

"I know...I heard about you sons...and your pregnant girlfriend-"

"Evadne! How is she? Is ok? Is she-" Mark stopped.

He saw the door open. It was Collins.

"Hey, Mark...they told me I could come in," Collins said, sitting down.

"I have to go," Eliza said, "Bye, Mark."

After Eliza left, Mark spoke.

"Collins...where's Evadne?"

"Mark...Evadne's...dead..."

_The fruits of love grow all around  
But for me they come a tumblin' down.  
Every day heartaches grow a little stronger  
I can't stand this pain much longer  
I walk in shadows  
Searching for light  
Cold and alone  
No comfort in sight,  
Hoping and praying for someone to care  
Always moving and goin to where...  
_

_What becomes of the broken hearted  
Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
Maybe.  
_

_I'm searching though I don't succeed,  
But someone look, there's a growing need.  
Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning,  
All that's left is an unhappy ending.  
Now what's become of the broken-hearted  
_

_Who had love that's now departed?  
I know I've got to find  
Some kind of peace of mind  
I'll be searching everywhere  
Just to find someone to care.  
I'll be looking everyday  
I know I'm gonna find a way  
Nothings gonna stop me now  
I'll find a way somehow  
I'll be searching everywhere_

_**A/N: "What's Becomes of the Broken Hearted" by Jimmy Ruffin. If you don't remember Eliza...go to chapter one!**  
_


	20. Love Survives

**_A/N: Hey! Thanks everyone for the reviews and such! Today is my birthday, so I thought I'd give you guys/gals a new chapter!!_**

**Chapter Twenty: Love Survives **

"NO! You're lying! No! Oh, God!" Mark cried.

"Mark, please...she's was hit head first. She suffered from trauma and lost too much blood. They tried everything. She couldn't be saved," Collins explained.

Mark continued to cry. The one girl he ever learned to love besides Maureen...was gone.

"Why her? Why couldn't have been me? Why her, Collins? WHY her? WHY?" Mark sobbed.

Collins, also feeling tears go down his face, put his arm around Mark.

"She was a great woman, Mark. She took care of you, she loved you. Don't forget her, Mark. Ever," Collins whispered.

"Never. Never. Never," Mark mumbled.

They held each other for a while. It was hard. The first person since Angel. Evadne didn't deserve to die the way she did. Like AIDS, it was an untimely accident. Suddenly, the door...opened.

"Roger?" Mark said, as Collins let go of him.

Roger was holding something in his arms.

"Rog...is that..." Mark couldn't get the words out.

"Mark Cohen...do you want to meet...your daughter?" Roger asked with a smile.

A daughter.

Mark smiled and held opened his arms.

"He'll take that as a yes," Collins teased.

Roger walked over to the bed, and laid the infant girl in her father's arms. She was beautiful. She had her mother's dark and sensitve eyes. Mark started to cry and saw his tears fall on his daughter's face. That was a beautiful sight.

"They were just lucky to save her. She was on a machine like Nick for a while, but they just took her off," Roger told.

"I can't believe...she made it," Mark said.

"Before Evadne died, all she asked for was that her baby would be safe," Roger said.

Mark felt a warm spot.

"One of Evadne's favorite names was Wendy," Mark said.

"She gave her life for her," Roger said, stroking the infant's head.

"A great woman...she'll be very missed," Collins spoke.

"You bet your ass she will," Roger agreed...

* * *

_Four days Later..._

Both Anthony and Wendy were allowed to go home. But Nick, who was still on the machine, had to stay for at least three more days.

"I'm not leaving," Maureen threatened.

"Why?" Mark asked, holding Wendy.

"Nick isn't well...I can't just leave my son," Maureen cried.

"Maureen, you've been lying in this bed, on a hunger strike for two weeks," Mark told.

"And...your point is?" Maureen asked.

"The point is...it's stupid, and you can come to see Nick anytime you want," Mark said.

"Mark! You don't understand! That's my son! He's practicilly dying! You don't-"

"Understand? I lost Evadne! She...is..._dead_. Nick isn't. You _need_ to be strong. Anthony needs you. Wendy needs me. So stop being selfish!" Mark yelled.

"Selfish? All I'm doing is for Nick!" Maureen fought back.

"Nick needs doctors. Anthony, your son, needs you more. I have a daughter," Mark said.

"Yeah, I know you do," Maureen spoke.

"Yeah...that I have to raise..._alone_," Mark said, sadly.

Mark, getting emotional, headed towards the door. He was stopped by Maureen's voice.

"Mark, you and Wendy...aren't alone. Please don't think that," Maureen said.

Mark didn't answer. He just left. When he was gone, Maureen started to cry...

* * *

As Mark walked down the hallway, he heard the sound of running feet behind him

"Mark!" It was Eliza.

She stopped and she had a clipboard.

"What do you want?" Mark asked.

"I...uh...I need a name...for your daughter," Eliza said.

"Her name is Wendy," Mark said.

"I know, but I need a full name, like you gave your sons," Eliza explained.

Mark thought long and hard before he answered.

"Wendy Maria Torres Cohen," Mark said.

Eliza wrote it all down. After she was done, she looked at Mark.

"I have a Latina friend with that same last name...maybe we both knew Evadne?" Eliza asked.

"We did..." Mark said.

"Oh...yeah! I remember...she was sweet, Mark...I'm very sorry. I hope the best for you and Wendy," Eliza said.

"Thanks," Mark replied.

As Eliza walked the other way, Mark spoke.

"Hey...uh...would you maybe...like to...uh...do something...with me?" Mark asked.

Eliza looked dead shocked. Though she did still have some feelings for Mark, she knew what she had to do.

"Mark...I can't. It wouldn't be right. Your girlfriend just died, and you have a three kids to raise," Eliza said.

"But, maybe...you know-"

"No, Mark! I'm sorry, but...I need a man that would want to _start_ a family with..._not join_ one with. I'm sorry, Mark...I can't. Goodbye," Eliza finished.

Without saying another word, Mark let her go. He knew it was mistake asking. He wish he wouldn't have. He already messed up Maureen and Evadne's lives by getting them pregnant. He wasn't going to let that happen to Eliza.

Mark, carrying Wendy, met the others in the waiting room. To his surprise, Maureen was there, holding Anthony.

"We made plans for Evadne's funeral. It's paid for in advance. It's next week...is that okay, Mark?" Benny asked.

Mark nodded.

"Alison had her baby in July. July 4th to be exact. I couldn't tell you guys because of my father-in-law...his name's Derek," Benny told.

All the babies' were here, and well...except for Nick.

"Mark, do you want to stay at the loft, or stay with Joanne and Maureen at the appartment?" Mimi asked, touching Mark's shoulder.

Before answering, Mark stroked Wendy's little head. She was sleeping with her head on her dad's shoulder.

"I wanna take Wendy to Evadne's place," Mark said.

"Mark? Why?" Roger asked.

"Your welcomed at our place," Joanne said.

"Thanks, but I need to," Mark said.

"Mark, what you need is not to be alone...just come to loft with us," Roger begged.

Mark shook his head.

"Evadne's dead...I need to except that. This is the only way. I want Wendy to be close to her mother," Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"I'm HIV _positive_, Rog," Mark said.

"Alright, here's some cash for a cab...call if you get lonely and we'll come pick you up," Benny said, handing Mark money.

"Thanks, I'll be fine," Mark said.

* * *

At Evadne's appartment, Mark laid Wendy into the crib he and Evadne had set up. It felt empty. She was gone. Yet, he still felt a strange presence, like Collins felt with Angel. Mark looked around. He saw Evadne's bookshelf. Some books looked so old, they dust on them. The one that attracted Mark was called, "Poetry by Robert Frost". He looked through the poems. The one that he remembered Evadne talking about was one called "Nothing Gold Can Stay":

_Nature's first green is gold  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay_

It was short. Too short. But it managed to bring tears to Mark's eyes. To him, Evadne was gold. I golden flower. He remembered his parents 20th Wedding Annevererey. His father, Joseph, bought his mom a lovely pink rose. With in only an hour, the rose, with a green leaf, was dead. Strange. Mark put down the book, and looked through on old box. In it, was a note and a bunch of old Disney movies. Mark read the note:

_My darling daughter,_

_If you're reading this, than I must be gone. If I left early, I'm sorry. __I guess the lord wanted me early. Incase anything happened to me, __I needed to write this. I needed to, so that you and you father don't feel alone._

_You're not alone. I remember the stories you father's friends told about Angel. __There really are angels. You don't have to see, or smell or hear one. Just believe. __In this box, contain my favorite Disney movies. The one I love the most is "Fox and the Hound". _

_My daughter, please know that I love you. I'll watch over you every night. When you go to bed, just listen. I'll be there, singing. Please also tell your father, Mark, that he's not alone. Mark, if you're reading this, you're not alone. Don't you ever think for one moment you are. Lonely people are only alone because they think they are alone. Dying and saying goodbye are only words that, to me, start a new adventure. If I'm in Heaven, I'll look for Angel._

_I can't say much more. Just know that, when you go to bed every night, I'm right next to you, holding you tight. Never letting go. _

_With all love,_

_Your mother, Evadne _

Mark felt a warm spot in his heart. Yet, he felt a very cold and unusual feeling. How did she know? Did she know? It was beautiful, yet freaky at the same time. He put the note back, and looked in the box. He pulled at the "Fox and the Hound" movie.

He set up the VCR to the TV, and put the movie in. He had seen this movie as kid. It made him cry, almost harder than Bambi or Land Before Time. It was kind of comforting to rewatch the movie. Sadly, after watching half of it...the sad part came on:

Tod, the fox, now an adult, was threatened to be killed by Widow Tweed's neighbor, Amos. Widow Tweed took Tod in after his mother was killed. It was hard to watch. Poor Tod, thought that he and his partner were going on a fun adventure, just the two of them. As Widow Tweed drove, her mind started to speak:

_We met it seems, such a short time ago. You looked at me, needing me so. Yet from your sadness, our happiness grew. Then I found out, I need you, too. I remember how we used to play. I recall those rainy days, the fires glowed, that kept us warm. And now I find, we're both alone. Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory, and there you'll always be._

Mark watched as Widow Tweed took off Tod's collar, and hugged him for the last time. When he tried to go with her, she stopped him. He saw the sadness in her eyes, and knew...this was goodbye.

As Tod watched his old friend drive way...it started to rain. He was alone...

* * *

"God! Why won't Mark pick up?" Roger yelled, slamming his the phone down.

"Rog, maybe he turned his phone off," Mimi said.

Roger sat in his chair.

"I'm worried...why did he want to go there...alone?" Roger asked.

Mimi walked behind his chair, and massaged his tense shoulders.

"He needs time Roger...time is what he needs," Mimi said.

"No! He needs us! He needs his friends!" Roger said.

"You can't make that call! Only Mark can," Mimi told.

Suddenly, the phone rang-

"Hello?" It was Maureen.

"Maureen?" Mimi answered.

"Meems? Mark won't pick up the phone! I'm worried!" Maureen said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Mo...try and get some sleep...alright, sweet?" Mimi replied.

"Fine...but Mark better call me in the morning," Maureen warned.

"Nice to see you so worried, Mo...good night."

"Good night, Meems," Maureen said, and hung up.

Mimi put the phone down...

"Okay, Rog...bed time!"

* * *

It was the end of the movie. Tod and Copper made peace. Tod and Vixey fell in love. Widow Tweed and Amos made peace.

When the film ended, Mark thought to himself.

"Love survives..." thought Mark


	21. Goodbye Love

**Twenty-One: Goodbye Love**

The next morning, Mark didn't call. When afternoon arrived, the Bohos got too worried and went over to Evadne's appartment. They saw Mark, laying on the floor, passed out. Wendy was crying in her crib.

"Ah, shit!" Roger yelled, running to Mark.

Roger knelt down, and held Mark. Mimi knelt down too and put her hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up," Mimi said.

"Call 911!" Maureen shouted.

As Benny dialed on his cellphone, Mark's eyes slowly opened.

"Rog?" Mark moaned.

"Mark?" Roger asked back.

"Never...let me watch...that god-depressing...son of a bitch...Disney movie...ever...again," Mark breathed.

Roger rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about those God awful, cheap Disney crap?" Roger told.

"But...I like Disney movies," Mimi whined.

Mark smiled, but blackout again...

* * *

Mark, once again, was put in the hospital...again. He was treated with a high fever, and dehydration. But, as he was there, a special surpise was waiting for him. He heard the door knock-

"Come in...if you dare," Mark teased, seriously.

The door opened. It was Mimi. She was holding something.

"Someone came to visit you!" Mimi said.

Mark smiled.

"Nick!" Mark said, holding out his arms.

Mimi slowly handed the tiny infant to his father's arms. Nick was still incredibly small and sick, but at least he was off that machine.

"He's getting stronger, Mark. He might be able to go home at the end of the week," Mimi said.

"Thanks, Meems," Mark replied.

"Hey, Mark...can I tell you something?" Mimi asked, stroking Nick's bald head.

"Sure, Mimi...what?" Mark said.

"Well...Joanne wants to...adopt," Mimi told.

Mark didn't answer, right away.

"She does? Why?" Mark asked.

"She wants to raise kids of her own. There are these two orphan girls in an orphanage. One is three and the other's one," Mimi explained.

"Wow..." Mark said.

"So...what do you think?" Mimi asked back.

"I think she _should_ do it!" Mark replied.

_

* * *

__Five days later..._

"Here is Nick's release papers," Dr. Radcliffe told Mark, handing him papers.

After Mark finished filling them in, it was time to leave the hospital.

"Tonight, you're staying at the loft...no buts about it, buck-o," Roger said.

"Okay...I'm fine with that..." Mark turned to Maureen and Joanne, "Are you taking Anthony?"

"Yeah...if that's okay?" Maureen replied.

"That fine," Mark said.

Suddenly, Benny and Alison came in.

"Is that Derek?" Joanne asked.

"Yep, this is little Derek Coffin," Alison said.

"He's so cute!" Maureen exclaimed.

Alison noticed Wendy in Mark's arms.

"Is that your daughter?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, this is Wendy," Mark said.

"Ah, she's beautiful," Alison said.

"Thanks."

"So...are we going out tonight?" Maureen asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired," Mark yawned.

"We all are...maybe tommorow," Collins said.

_

* * *

__November 12, 1992: Saint Mark's Church _

"Can't do this," Mark said, sitting on the steps of the church.

Roger handed Nick to Collins and told him to go on ahead. Roger than sat next to Mark.

"Mark, I know this is hard, but-"

"Hard? You're telling me to go in there and say _goodbye_...to the mother of my daughter, Rog," Mark said, choking up.

Roger put his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"Mark, I'm going to give you a sneak peak at my new song," Roger said.

"Oh, fuck no," Mark whined.

Roger took a deep breath, and sang.

_"If I could live forever, what could be better, than being here with you? If had only one more breath, what would you say? I know that I would say, this is the day, that all our dreams come true. Stay forever, with me. Never let go of me. If you say you love me, and say that you need me, than I'd stay forever..."_ Roger stopped.

Mark didn't know what to say.

"It's not finished yet," Roger confessed.

"It's nice...what's it's called?" Mark asked, whiping his tears.

"It's called Stay Forever," Roger said.

"Is it for Mimi?" Mark asked.

"I don't know...I guess," Roger said.

"When do you think of it?" Mark asked.

He saw Roger trying not to laugh.

"This morning..."

"You ass," Mark said, seriously.

"Mark...come on," Roger said.

"This isn't funny, Roger! Evadne is dead! And all you can do is make jokes!" Mark yelled.

"Mark! Relax...I'm sorry," Roger said.

"... I know," Mark buried his face in his knees.

"Mark, it's time..."

The funeral didn't last long. The kept the casket closed for Mark. No one looked. After the buriel, Mark cried himself to sleep, holding Wendy tight. After three days, Mark returned to the grave. It was nice to be alone. He'd been use to it.

Mark took a piece of paper out of his pocket, folded it, and buried it into the ground:

_To Angel and Evadne:_

_If there's one thing I've learned in this lifetime, it's that...you don't really realize what you have...until you lose it. I thought that, if I'd kept wishing, everything would be better. But now I've realized, that wishing just hearts the heart. Nothing good comes from wishing. Instead, everything that you wish for, just takes more from what you had...and than, you have nothing. I'm sorry, Evadne. I love you._

_We met it seems, such a short time ago. You looked at me, needing me so. Yet from your sadness, our happiness grew. Then I found out, I needed you, too. I remember how we used to play. I recall those rainy days, the fires glowed, that kept us warm. And now I find, we're both alone. Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory, and there you'll always be..._

_Love heals,_

_Mark _

_P.S- If I'd been Widow Tweed, I would've kick Amos' little, old ass! From Roger_

**A/N: "Stay Forever" by Catwoman981 (ME!!) Mark's note by Zoey Kushnier (my friend!), featuring Widow Tweed's poem! AND, there WILL be a sequel when this one is done!!**


	22. No Day But Today

**Twenty-Two: No Day But Today!**

**_Decemeber 21, 1992, 9pm Eastern Stanard Time_**

Mark sat on the ledge of the window holding Wendy in his arms. It had been a year since Maureen had offered him to move in. Although it wasn't much, that normal day did change his life. If he'd never moved in, Anthony, Nick and Wendy wouldn't be there. It was hard to believe, but it was real...it was right. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps walking near him.

"Hey, Mark...we're going to the Life Cafe...wanna come?" Mimi asked.

"Ummm...sure," Mark agreed.

The Bohos headed down to the Life. It was the first time he'd been there since, Evadne died. But, to his relief, he felt no pain. They sat down at their usual table with their friends, one of whom happened to be Roger's cousin, Daphne.

"You're Mark, right?" The dark-skinned, almost latina, girl asked.

"Ah, yeah...you're..." Mark thought she looked familiar.

"Daphne Davis...Roger's cousin?" She tried to help Mark remember.

"Oh, yeah..." Mark remember.

Daphne looked at Wendy.

"Is that you're daughter?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, Wendy," Mark replied.

"She's cute...what's her middle name?" Daphne asked.

"Devonne," Mark said, looked at his menu.

"Wow, that's really nice," Daphne replied.

"Yeah, and-" Mark was cut off by Roger.

"Mark Anthony Cohen! Are you _hitting_ on my cousin?" Roger yelled, half way from the end of the table.

Mark didn't even need to think of a reply

"Yeah! And I'm going to _kiss_ her!" Mark teased back.

Daphne decided to join the fun.

"And he's going to take me home and _fuck_ me!" Daphne teased too.

"He can't...he hasn't learned the basics of safe sex..." Collins told

"Yeah, and if he did, than I'd kick his Steven Spielberg ass sky high," Roger teased also back.

Laughs and jokes, along with funny stories, surrounded the table. It felt good. It was the first time that Mark, and even Collins for that matter, had moved on. It was right. This was right. Right here, right now.

"Hey, Collins...when are you building your Santa Fe resturant?" A bohemian named Dougie asked.

"Tried it...didn't work out," Collins relpied.

"What about you shopping mall in Alaska?" Another boho, Belinda asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while...with my family," Collins said, throwing his arm around Roger's shoulders.

Everyone tried to get Mark to perform "La Vie Boheme" again, but he refused. He said he had to make a good role model for his kids. Besides, it wasn't the same without Angel. Though the night was not as a "wild" as their last out together for Christmas, at least they were (somewhat) all together. And...it wasn't even Christmas yet. Mark and Maureen wanted to do it early because they wanted to spend Christmas with the kids, and Christmas at the Life got too crazy.

For Christmas, the babies didn't get much. They got a few toys, blankets, candy and bottles. Roger got a guitar stringer, Mark got new lens, Mimi a new fur coat, and the loft was heated. Benny, Joanne, Mark and Alison bought some land in Santa Fe (wth help from Collins' kind landlord) for Collins to start another resturant (or Shopping Mall) next year in 1993. Flowers were also played on Angel and Evadne's graves. It was, without a doudt, the best Christmas they could make it...

_

* * *

__**March 3, 1993: Saint Mark's Church**_

"Do you, Joanne Annette Jefferson, take Maureen Johnson, to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Joanne replied.

"Do you know, Maureen Nancy Johnson, take Joanne Jefferson, to be your...wife?" The priest repeated to Maureen.

Maureen looked over at Mark, who nodded his head with a smile. Maureen smiled, and turned to Joanne.

"I do," Maureen said.

Roger leaned into Mark's ear.

"They know that this isn't official, and Benny paid off the priest to do it, right?" Roger asked him.

"Who cares...marriage _is_ marriage..." Mark held Daphne's hand, "If two people love each other."

"Whatever..." Roger said, hoping Mark and Daphne weren't going to kiss.

"I now pronounce you...wife and...wife...one of you may now kiss...the bride," the priest finished.

Joanne and Maureen kissed, and the church clapped. The newly weds, with everyone else, ran outside. Maureen, who held the flowers, threw them in the crowd. They were caught by...Benny, who stared at them

"That's our peace symbol!" Maureen yelled as she got in to the car.

"See you all after our honeymoon!" Joanne waved as she entered the car.

After the car was gone, Roger wrapped his arms around Mrs. Johnson, Maureen's mom.

"Welcome to the family," Roger said, like a five year old.

"Um...thank you?" Mrs. Johnson still wasn't very comfortable.

After Roger let go, she walked over to Mark.

"Mark, if things don't work out with Joanne, which I'm sure they _won't_, Maureen is still your's," Mrs. Johnson told Mark.

Mark held Daphne by the waist.

"Sorry, Nancy...I'm engaged," Mark said, than kissed Daphne in front of her.

"Eddie! Let's go!" Mrs. Johnson yelled for her husband. They walked to their car in the parking lot.

Collins, who saw Mark and Daphne still making out, was getting grossed out.

"Damn, you two make me sick," Collins said, like he was about to vomit.

"Come on, guys! We got cake to eat!" Roger said.

"I'm all for cake!" Mimi replied.

"Wait first!" Roger stopped.

"What now?" Collins asked.

Suddenly, Roger was on his knee.

"Rog..." Mark and Mimi were in shock.

Roger opened a small box that revealed a small, precious ring.

"Mimi Marquez, will you marry me?" Roger asked.

Mimi was in shock. This was unbelievable. Roger David was _proposing_? On his _knees_? With Mark and Collins as _witnesses_? Who knew he could do it?

"Mimi?" Roger asked again.

Mimi pulled herself together.

"Yes!" Mimi said.

"Yes?" Roger, making sure he heard right.

"Yes! Damn it, Roger...I _will_ marry you!" Mimi said, almost in a yell.

The Latina wrapped her arms around her Rocker. This was the only thing she'd ever wanted. And it happened.

"Come on, guys! Cake's not going to eat itself!" Mark said.

"Yeah, let's go," Collins agreed.

The five headed to the reception to eat cake. Joanne and Maureen weren't there. As they ate, Mark walked up to Roger.

"Can I kill you?" Mark asked him.

"What?" Roger was confused

"You never told me you had a Hispanic cousin here in New York!" Mark accused.

"Well...you never asked," Roger said, with his mouth full of cake.

"What's the story behind you two?" Mark asked.

"Well...my mom's brother, Lee Davis, married Daphne's mother, Soledad Vasquez...after Uncle Lee and Aunt Soledad divorced, she was no longer welcomed in our family," Roger told.

"And you two...being in New York was...an accident?" Mark asked.

"No...I was pissed when Soledad and Daphne were forced to go. Daphne and I were really close. After I dropped out of High School with the Well Hungarians...I invited Daphne to come with us," Roger continued.

"Something else you never shared...where was she all this time?" Mark asked.

"She found a boyfriend...left...that's all. Actually, we ran into each other when you, Maureen and everyone else was in the hospital. She was alone, so I invited her to our Life Cafe gathering...and now, you two are engaged!" Roger finished.

"Well...there's no day but today," Mark sighed.

"You bet your ass there isn't," Roger agreed.

"Rog?" Mark spoke.

"Yep..." Roger said, taking a slip of his wine.

"I'm really glad we're friends," Mark said, smiling.

"Best friends," Roger agreed, wrapping his arm around Mark's shoulders.

Mark and Roger hugged, before Daphne walked over.

"Hey, Roger...may I have my fiancee back for a dance?" Daphne asked.

"You may...but bring him back later," Roger warned.

"Why?" The couple asked.

"I need to kick his ass," Roger laughed.

Once Mark and Daphne were dancing, Collins went over to Roger.

"Mark's gotta things for Hispanic women...huh? Collins asked.

"We both do," Roger said, waving to Mimi.

Roger noticed Maureen's brother, Keith Johnson, picking up his guitar and playing with it.

"Oh, hell no!" Roger said, under his breath...which Collins heard.

"Rog, don't," Collins warned.

Roger didn't listen, took his plate of cake, and walked over to Keith and his friends.

Mark and Mimi noticed this, and she ran over to him

"Oh, fuck...he's gonna do it," Mark said.

"Do what?" Mimi asked.

They watched as Roger approched the guys. Keith stopped, and smiled at Roger.

"Hey, Rockstar...sweet fender...can I buy it from you?" Keith asked.

Roger made a fake smile, and smushed the cake into Keith's face.

"That's my answer," Roger said, very calmly.

Keith furiously wiping his face, stomped over to where the giant cake was, and threw it at Roger, hitting his face. Everyone laughed at Roger, including Keith. Mark, mad that his best friend was being humiliated, ran over to the cake. He grabbed a chunk with his hand, and smushed it into Keith's hair. All the Bohos laughed.

One of Keith's friends, Brian, who was mad at Mark, threw cake at Mark, hitting his back.

"No one messes with my boys," Collins warned, throwing cake at another one of Keith and Brian's friends.

"Go Collins!" Roger cheered throwing more cake at the Bohos' and at Keith's group.

Both groups continued to throw cake. It sort of reminded them of West Side Story; one group after the other.

Suddenly, Roger's cake went the wrong way and smack Mr. Johnson, Maureen's dad, right in the face.

"Oh, fuck... Roger said.

Mr. Johnson wiped his face, and walked over to Roger. Mr. Johnson, he was holding a plate of cake, smushed it into the rocker's face.

"La Vie Boheme!" Mr. Johnson yelled very loudly.

"Viva. La. Vie. Boheme!" The Boho boys' yelled back.

The cake fight continued.

"Edward Johnson! Stop this nonsense right this instant!" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Oh, come on, Nancy! Lighten up! It's a party! No day but today" Mr. Johnson said, smushing cake into his wife's hair.

Mrs. Johnson took cake herself, and threw it...at Roger.

"Hey..." Roger was confused.

"That's my welcome present," Mrs. Johnson said.

"And here's our's," Mimi and Daphne said, at the same time, tossing cake from on top of the tables.

Mark, Roger, Keith, and Collins all jumped on tables too. The whole room became a cake-flying room. It was most fun any of them had had in a long time, suddenly...the door opened.

Cake flew into the faces of ...the Jeffersons.

"Uh, oh," they all said.

"Wow...when Joanne warned us about the Wild Bohos...she wasn't joking," Mr. Jefferson said, wiping his face.

"Hi, new family members," Mark said.

"Hi...can we join? Mrs. Jefferson asked.

"Sock' em!" Roger yelled.

The fight continued. After the party was over, the Boho's returned home.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Mark and Daphne were married. After them, Roger and Mimi were married.

After a tiring day with the babies, yelling and crying, Mark sat with Roger on the couch.

"I didn't know being a father was so...hard. Good thing I found Daphne. I wonder how Maureen and Joanne are doing with Lauren and Olivia," Mark said.

"Hey, Marky...Mimi and I are thinking of adopting," Roger said, playing his guitar.

"Oh, fuck no," Mark whined.

"Adopting...a dog...Mimi really wants one," Roger said.

"You liar! Mimi wants a cat..._you_ want the dog!" Mark accused.

"Mark! Come on...I hate cats! Help me out, buddy," Roger begged.

"Oh...alright," Mark gave in.

"Thank you," Roger smiled.

The boys sat silent for a while.

"Hey Mark?" Roger asked.

"What?" Mark spoke.

"I wrote a new song," Roger said.

"Really? What?" Mark asked.

Roger started to play his guitar.

_Like a breath of midnight air  
Like a lighthouse, like a prayer_

Roger stopped. Mark smiled.

"Keep going," Mark said, truthfully.

Roger took a deep breath and went on.

_Like the flicker and the flare, the sky reveals.  
Like a walk along the shore that you've walked a thousand times before  
Like the oceans roar.  
Love heals_.

"It's not very good," Roger confessed.

"Are you nuts? It's great...keep going!" Mark begged.

"But...I'm a Rockstar! This isn't rock music," Roger explained.

"You're not a "rockstar"...you're Roger Davis...this is yours...be yourself...please keep going," Mark tried again.

Roger took another breath and continued.

_There are those who shield their hearts  
Those who quit before they start.  
Who've frozen up the part of them that feels.  
Don't freeze your heart_

Mark looked at Roger sheet music, and sang with him.

_In the dark they've lost their sight  
Like a ship without a star in the night, but hold on tight_

_Love Heals..._

And it did...

**The End**

**A/N: Features "Love Heals" by Jonathan Larson (Roger Davis). I'd like to thank my ALL my reviewers and people who stuck with the story for nearly three months! This was the funnest (and saddest) rent fanfic I've written! So...thank you!!**

**ALSO! Keep you eyes out for the SEQUEL: Camp Bohemia! And...yes, it's about the kids (with the Bohos too) So...yeah**

**This fanfic is dedicated to Jonathan Larson, the GENIUS creator! **


End file.
